Blast From the Past
by Kakarot Son
Summary: When the last wisps of his youth are drained, an aged Vegeta is struck by an idea to return to the days of his youth. However when the Saiyan prince steps on one butterfly too many, things change in a way that no one could have predicted.
1. My Name Is

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

...

Looking next to him, Vegeta gave lifeless smile to the only person he'd been truly faithful to over the years. She was just as pretty as she was when they had first met. What used to be her beautiful, shining aqua hair was now grey. He recalled that there had once been a time when she had dyed it… But those times were long and gone now, they had been for decades.

Her once dazzling aqua eyes had faded to a lighter shade of blue. They no longer held the life that they did when he first met her on Namek… They didn't glow like used to when his first-born was conceived… They didn't shimmer like they once did during those seven years of peace.

While she was still beautiful, Vegeta knew that they were getting old. He was now in his mid-eighties, and he, himself, had settled down quite a bit. His title as the Saiyan Prince, was now all but gone; for he was the only true Saiyan left. The brats were powerful, but they just didn't have the fighting drive that he and... even Kakarot had in their youth.

Youth… It felt like it had simply vanished. It wasn't there anymore; his life was now… empty and mellow. Vegeta thirsted for the excitement to which youth had once granted him access.

He had wasted many years, serving Frieza… Back when he thought all there was to life was being the strongest. Hell, even after he had met the woman, and changed his ways… he'd wasted many years and didn't appreciate the finer things that life had to offer.

But those wasted years, nothing could be done about them. All he could do was try to make the best of the remnants of his life.

Vegeta quietly walked out of their bedroom towards the kitchen, rubbing his eyes... His eyebrows had faded and were now a dark grey colour. His hair colour had also receded to a lighter shade of black; giving it the appearance of a dark grey colour.

Arriving in the kitchen, he punched a code into a nearby touch screen on the wall and instantaneously a few robots appeared. Without so as much as a sound they began to cook various foods differing in cuisine. However they only lasted a good ten minutes or so before they were quickly gobbled down by the last full-blooded Saiyan.

Even the speed at which he ate had been reduced... in his youth it would have taken him barely a minute to do so. Now it took him ten minutes.

Everything was different being old. The food was good. Just good… there was no taste to it. It just filled up his stomach. He couldn't tell the difference between a piece of broccoli and a slice of cheese anymore.

Being old was horrible.

After walking over to the same wall he punched in another code. Instantaneously the bots began to clean the dishes, each of them now having their own unique pearl sparkle.

Grumbling about stupid sparking plates, he strode over to the gravity room. He still needed to train, he hadn't slacked off and didn't intend to soon.

First he put the gravity on thirty times the Earth's and powered up to his maximum in his base form. He threw a few punches before increasing it to _one-hundred and fifty_ times the Earth's gravity. He needed to clear his head today. He continued with his warm up before ascending to his Super Saiyan form.

Without any sign of outward effort he powered up to his peak, and began a physical routine around the gravity room. He then raised the gravity level to three hundred times that of the Earth's, and began to go through a few basic forms.

After a while he raised the level to five hundred times the gravity level of Earth. Not soon after though, he found himself pinned to the ground by the sheer pressure placed upon his body.

He clenched his fists and focused on bringing out the power buried deep within him. His now golden hair fell down to his knees, its spiky pattern not seizing. His yellow eyebrows vanished from his face, and Vegeta's aura began to radiate in a brilliant golden colour.

He walked easily around the room before returning to the control panel and adjusting the gravity level once more, this time to seven hundred and fifty time the Earth's gravity.

Slightly wincing he threw some basic punches, and tried a kick or two. They were very slow, anyone could have dodged them. Even that idiotic buffoon with the afro.

Vegeta was aiming to master Super Saiyan Four, but to do that he needed to fully master Super Saiyan Three as Kakarot and his brat had done all at the Cell Games with normal Super Saiyan, all those years ago. It annoyed Vegeta to no end; Kakarot was still under forty years of age, while he was an _eighty_ year old Saiyan prince. He may have understood Kakarot, heck he even respected him, but it was still unfair.

It was as if Kakarot was immortal, unable to be defeated… Invincible! No matter what you did he always came back with something better! He countered Vegeta's Galick Gun, single handily defeated two members of the Ginyu force while nobody else could and threw a massive spirit bomb that almost took out Frieza. He even ascended to Super Saiyan, the pinnacle of the Saiyan race at that time. Not to mention how he fought off a deadly virus, and tricked Cell; almost killing him.

The worst part was, that list of accomplishments wasn't even half full.

Vegeta hadn't gotten to do anything. He needed to be strong but for what? Here he was an eighty year old man. If anything like the Shadow Dragons came along it would be in the hands of Trunks, Goten, Gohan and his brat.

None of them even took training seriously! He needed to be prepared, and the only stopping him was the only thing he couldn't fight… age.

Something suddenly snapped in Vegeta's mind. All this talk of being young…

Maybe he could…

...

**A few months later…**

...

It was Bulma's eighty-first birthday and he had a present for both of them. It was called youth.

Vegeta stood in front of the new set of Dragonballs. It wasn't the greatest idea to go and create another set of them considering what had happened last time, but Dende decided that they needed to have a pair. Just in case anything ever happened, they needed a Shenron.. He however gave each ball a different frequency which would naturally alter itself over time, making them completely undetectable on the woman's radar.

The then-young guardian of Earth decided to hand a few of them over to the members of Z-crew. Only a few though, It wouldn't do for them to be _too_ easy to find… There were several possibilities of the world being thrust head-first into peril, because of the Dragonball.

The four star went to the harpy, a gift to remember her late husband by. He still didn't understand Kakarot's family's obsession with the ball, but he couldn't really bring himself to care. The two star went to Kakarot's first brat and the buffoon's daughter to take care off. Vegeta really didn't see the point of it, but he knew that it was best to not put all your eggs in one basket.

The one star went to Kakarot's second brat and his wife. The baldy's daughter... while he understood the concept of not putting all of your eggs in one basket, that was a stupid decision. They were easily the weakest. Goten was always in the shadow of Trunks, he always had been and it was likely that he always would be; and the baldy's daughter didn't even train. At least his daughter could throw a punch.

Bulma and Vegeta though, had been given the seven star. The seven star being a metaphor for Vegeta's power, as he was now the strongest on Earth with Kakarot gone. Having sobered down a lot, it was nice to see the woman's –and by proxy his- friends putting so much faith in him. They could've easily given it to any other idiot.

However the five star, the six star and the three star were somewhere among the muck of water, earth and air that was named Planet Earth.

While it had taken a lot of searching and time, Vegeta managed to pull it off. It had taken a lot of effort, and tracking down, but when you could fly; literally anything could be found.

Next was the difficult task of getting them from the others. The person he had to convince the least was Kakakrot's wife, surprisingly. She literally handed it over, on the promise that it was returned... Of how this was possible, Vegeta wasn't quite sure. But it had made him see her in a slightly different light.

Gohan had given it to him with a nod after Vegeta explained that he was collecting the Dragonballs, he knew that Vegeta wouldn't have asked unless it was important. He'd just told Vegeta to be careful, something that he had expected the older brat to do.

Goten, on the other hand had asked the most questions of the lot. So much so that it had quickly gotten on his nerves. He reminded Vegeta quite a lot of how his circus-clown of a father was back in the day. It had taken a lot of convincing on Vegeta's part, until he almost had it in his possession. That was until the tin-can's daughter decided to ask questions too… by that point, Vegeta settled for threatening to blow their house down.

Vegeta clenched his fist. He was so close… everything he had been missing up until this point would soon be within his grasp. He raised it into the air as he summoned the dragon, yelling loudly.

"Eternal Dragon, I summon you to grant my wish!"

The sky suddenly turned dark black as lightning struck the Dragonballs. A sudden flash and the unmistakeable instant following of thunder assured Vegeta that the great-dragon had been summoned.

The, long and scaly green dragon arose from the seven Dragon Balls. Looking almost like an exact replica of his counterpart, that Vegeta had only seen a few times; the dragon rubbed his tiny hands together.

**"Who dares to summon me?"** The mighty dragon boomed, his red eyes piercing into Vegeta's figure. It was clear that, that was a rhetorical question.

"I do!" The Saiyan prince exclaimed, the fire in his eyes having been brought back at the prospect of youth.

**"Very well, I shall grant you any one wish!"** Dende had also reduced the amount of wishes allowed to one, once more. This was to prevent from too much negative energy being gathered, and Vegeta suspected that it would be mildly successful considering how hard it was to gather the Dragonballs.

"I wish to be young once more, Eternal Dragon!" the Saiyan prince declared, glaring at the dragon, unwavering in the presence of its awesome power.

_'Shit... I forgot about Bulma. Godammi-'_ Vegeta didn't have time to finish his thoughts as the dragon interrupted him.

**"Very well,"** Shenron said, his dark voice resounding through the dessert plain they were in as his eyes glowed red omnisciently.

Suddenly a bright white flash surrounded the Saiyan Prince, and everything disappeared.

…

Groggily waking up, Vegeta noticed that he couldn't feel Bulma in the bed.

'_Great… Woman's probably working on another one of those inventions.'_

Standing up, he attempted to grab the wall. Only to notice it wasn't there.

'_How strange… Did someone move my bed?'_

He stared down at the ground, attempting to clear his head so he could look up without being blinded. He then suddenly noticed he was wearing socks… and his feet were tiny.

'_What happened yesterday?'_

Vegeta suddenly also noticed that he wasn't in his boxers. He was in pyjamas, but not just any kind. He could almost feel the expertly woven silk of the royal pyjamas he wore as a boy. What a strange dream…

He quickly jumped up, as he noticed a mirror in front of him. Sprinting to it, he glanced at the person in the mirror only to be shocked at who was looking back at him.

It was the reflection of a young boy with jet-black, spiky hair. It looked like a black flame... he hadn't seen that sight in a mirror in a long time. Not only that, but his skin was unblemished, almost a perfectly clean cream colour. It was unfitting for a warrior like him, whose skin had been torn and damaged many times.

"Is that me?" Vegeta pondered watching as each move was copied by the doppelganger.

"Boy! How many times do I have to tell you to stop talking in the mirror?" Came the voice of…

...

**Author's Notes:**

**So I've revised the chapter, hopefully making it a little better. I know the sentences still seem systematic, but don't think that continues throughout the fic. This is merely the beginning...**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed. and please don't hesitate to drop a review.**


	2. Mosh

**Author's Notes: Thanks a bunch for all the favourite, alerts and reviews. They really took me by surprise.**

...

_"Boy! How many times do I have to tell you to stop talking in the mirror?" came the voice of…_

* * *

… His father. Vegeta stared wide-eyed in disbelief as _his_ _father,_ of all people, corrected him.

_'It worked?'_ he asked himself almost questioningly as he glanced at his small hands. Moving them slightly, he smirked a little, _'So I get to meet the old bastard again.'_

Paying no mind as his father muttered a few more incoherent words, Vegeta's mind quickly raced through... everything, in an attempt to process all the possibilities that had now been presented to him. First and foremost was the man in front of him, his father, the _King_ of all Saiyans. It had been many, many years since he'd been _lucky_ enough to see the man's face so Vegeta couldn't help but think of what to make of it.

The man looked just like how Vegeta remembered him to be, a rough go-

Suddenly King Vegeta phased out and punched Vegeta in the chin, causing the now-young Saiyan to cough up blood.

"What was that for?" whined Vegeta, as he rubbed the spot where he had been hit._ 'Shit! Did I just whine? Why the hell did that even hurt, I'm a Super Saiyan Four for crying out loud!_' thought Vegeta, no longer fascinated. This was annoying and he wanted it to end… soon.

"That was or being disrespectful to your own father, you little brat! Now you're going to fight some Saibamen as a punishment, I know how much you hate the infernal creatures," barked King Vegeta. "Training Room One within five minutes, or else a few pathetic green creatures will be the least of your worries."

From what he could remember, fighting Saibamen was like being in the gravity room: it was enjoyable and challenging, he could recall how he often enjoyed tearing them to bits. The problem, however, was that he wasn't exactly sure how his four-year old body would stand up to the test. He changed out of his pyjamas and into his Saiyan armour which had a dark green body suit underneath instead of instead of the bright blue which he had become accustomed to wearing later on.

Finding it rather easy to navigate the palace since his memory of the place was near picture-perfect, he quickly sped over to the training room. He wasn't quite sure of what exactly was going on... whether his memories of the wish he had made were real of if he was embedded in some strange dream, but he knew that testing his body's limits was probably the best immediate path for him to take. Being weak got you nowhere in life.

A scientist of a strange alien species caught him off guard when he walked through the door of the room. "Hello, Prince Vegeta, you're going to fight twenty-five Saibamen today."

Managing to prevent himself from snorting, Vegeta nodded. "What's my record?"

"Nineteen, your father seemed pretty adamant that you break it today though," the scientist said with a nod. "Now remember to give it your all and to push yourself to your physical limits, our medical team should be able to patch up anything that goes wrong."

"How strong are the Saibamen, are these the weak kind or the stronger ones?" asked Vegeta, frowning when he realised that he didn't exactly sound like a four-year old. Shrugging it off, he realised that it wasn't as though many questions were going to come his way for it... he didn't really know many people at a personal level, and those that he did were probably going to be dead rather soon.

"Well the batch that we breed for training are generally of a random variety, somewhere between six-hundred and two thousand is where the most of them will lie," responded the scientist, before leaving the room without so much as another word.

Realising that he was likely going to be stormed by enough Saibamen to conquer Planet Earth five hundred times over in its current state, Vegeta braced himself as another door slid open. Slight hisses and other rather... scary... sounds could be heard as five figured emerged, still shrouded in darkness.

_'So they're not all coming after me at once...'_ Realisation dawned upon the prince, as he raised his hands into a defensive position while the Saibamen charged forward. Making short work of the first one by sending a Ki blast at it, he cursed slightly as he felt the second one sneak up behind him. Throwing himself to the deck as the green creature attempted to smash both of its fists down on Vegeta's head, he kicked his right foot backwards and knocked the Saibaman of its feet with a sweeping kick.

Flipping backwards in a handstand, he thrust a fist into its stomach and stomped on its head, effectively stunning it. The third one–taking advantage of how Vegeta was occupied–sent two Ki beams from its eyes, towards Vegeta's eyes, blinding the prince with sickening ease.

_'Am I really that rusty?'_ he asked of himself in anger, it hadn't even been a minute and he'd already been snuck upon and _blinded_!

Now very angry, Vegeta threw his hands to his hip as he began to charge up a pink beam of energy. "Galick Gun…" The prince chanted, as the energy glowed brighter every second. "Fire!" A wave of the energy was released, and it easily eradicated the third and fourth Saibamen from existence.

The fifth one seeing it was not getting anywhere self-destructed, attempting to take Vegeta with it. But the proud prince simply created a small Ki barrier around the creature, causing it's explosion to be contained within the barrier.

Another ten Saibamen emerged, all beginning by shooting Ki beams out of their eyes. The 20 beams of energy spiralled around each other rather quickly, augmenting each other's power as they cut through the air.

As the Ki beams headed towards Vegeta, he attempted an after-image. However the Saiyan had forgot that he was a lot slower, and as such it pierced through his shoulder, badly damaging his arm.

"Fuck!" yelled Vegeta, outraged with himself at his mistake. Resorting to sensing the remaining Saibamen, he charged a small, concentrated, blue ball of Ki within his palm.

"Take this, _Big Bang Attack!_" Vegeta yelled as he thrust his arm forward, causing the ball of energy to mirror his actions. The attack quickly exploded as soon as it touched one of the Saibamen, it killed the ten Saibamen and killed another five that were emerging.

The last five emerged all, before they all noticed the fallen bodies of all their dead comrades. Nodding to each other, and muttering in a strange language, four of them seemed to vanish into the fifth one. Whose aura began to flare wildly as it accessed great amounts of power.

Determined to succeed where all of his comrades failed, it mimicked Vegeta's big bang attack and charged up a small, pink ball of Ki.

Vegeta's eyes widened slightly, before he fell back into thought. _'How is that even possible? It was in the other room when I used it!"_

The Saibaman thrust a bony, green arm forward in an attempt to destroy the prince. Vegeta however just laughed it off, and smacked the attack right back at the alien, causing it to meet the same fate as several of its comrades.

'_What are you stupid? What the devil made you think that I'd let you use my own attack, against me of all things, and let you get away with it?'_

…

"Where did he learn that attack from?" the King wondered from a nearby observatory room, "I certainly haven't taught it to him yet."

He noticed how the flow of Saibamen had stopped, visibly frowning he exclaimed. "Keep them coming." His waved his hand in anticipation; it was interesting to see his son fight from time to time.

"Yes…Your highness!"

…

Sensing another 15 Saibamen emerge, Vegeta quickly got into a defensive style –Kakarot's if he recalled correctly-. To honour what he, himself admitted to be one of the greatest Saiyan warriors who ever lived, he took it upon himself to learn Kakarot's martial arts stances. He was mainly instructed from his eldest son, and also from the old pervert.

Using his senses like, Kakarot had used against the Shadow Dragon when he was blinded, Vegeta blocked two punches from two of the Saibamen. While he did this two other ones attacked from behind. The other ten Saibamen were combing their mimics of the Galick Gun and preparing a massive attack.

While Vegeta engaged in combat with the four who were assaulting him he noticed something.

'_Shit… One's missing!'_

He was interrupted from his thoughts as the last one appeared behind him and managed managed to smash both of his fists into Vegeta's head, like his fallen comrade. Therefore leaving an opening, which the other four Saibamen to attack Vegeta.

As all this chaos went on, the fifth one managed to latch onto Vegeta's tail, he gripped it tightly, causing Vegeta to wince slightly in pain… His body hadn't been trained to resist that weakness yet.

The other ten finished their combined Galick Gun variation, just as he managed to break out of the grip the Saibaman had on him.

Just as they were about to launch it, Vegeta yelled.

"Moon Ball Explode!"

Before which however, he sent a small white ball of Ki out of his mouth.

'_Hehe… Have fun with this one.'_

This acted as an artificial moon, sending transparent blitz waves across the training room like crazy.

Suddenly Vegeta's eyes turned blood red and fur began to sprout around his body as he grew larger and larger. A minute later a twenty foot giant ape was standing in place of Vegeta and the roof off royal training room one was no more.

…

"Where the devil did that boy learn that from? Bardock only recently developed it, and I only recently learned it." The King said, apparently unaffected by the large bright light.

'_It's a good thing that when the architects designed this observatory for the royal training room, they left it blitz wave-proof. Otherwise... Who knows what may have happened to me?'_ The scientist said from within the observatory.

...

The Saibamen launched their attack after the transformation took place, stopping due to shock. Unfortunately the attack was easily backhanded and smashed into them. While the other four self-destructed, their fear exceeding what pressure their bodies could handle.

Vegeta barked in his Oozaru state. "Ha. There's no use, for I am invincible! That little green bastard who blinded me before, sacrificed himself to blind me… Doesn't seem like it did much good now, does it?"

It had certainly been a while. Sure he had last used it a good twenty or thirty years ago against the shadow dragons, but _that_ certainly couldn't compare to _this_. He could smell everything… He could hear everything… He could see everything… He could feel everything… He could sense everything.

Another 25 emerged, not wasting any time all 25 charged at the giant, monkey prince. All the prince did was step on them one by one, as a human would do with ants. However once again he had carelessly missed another Saibamen.

In his primal state of an Oozaru mind he did not think to count them, as he would have normally. One sneaky Saibaman had managed sneak behind his advanced senses and onto his back. By some miracle it had been knowledgeable enough to use the soft parts of its hands and legs to grapple across the gigantic monkey's body. It slowly approached Vegeta's tail, which was swinging wildly. As a threat of sorts, to scare of any Saibaman which got passed him… However this Saibaman wasn't to be tricked, it gathered Ki into its eyes once more.

After a few brief seconds of tension for the green alien, it fired the charged laser beams out of its red eyes. An equally dark red laser beam of Ki protruded out of its right eye, a feat mirrored by its left eye in a perfectly symmetrical fashion.

…

Taking advantage of the now shrinking Vegeta, King Vegeta decided to push his boy, encouraging the Scientist behind him to send out a few more Saibamen. He clearly was amused by his son's antics, he had grown… And he had missed out on so much. What kind of father was he?

'_What am I talking about?… Emotions are for the weak!'_

...

Vegeta began to shrink down to his small four year old body and his whole world began to spin.

Having being placed in several situations similar to this before, an advantageous effect of being Frieza's personal toy soldier, Vegeta muttered one last attack.

Without even releasing anything slightly resemblant to a warriors cry of any sort Vegeta moved both of his shoulder blades in circles, allowing his arms to follow –his palms facing forward the whole time-.

"_Final Flash_!" A large golden beam emerged from Vegeta's palms and destroyed 15 of the 30 Saibamen. He laughed psychotically, it was over and he had certainly won… But that didn't mean he had one. He had one against every single Saibaman out there, yet here they were about to swarm him, they just kept on coming. Like ants in an anthill...

With those depressing and antagonising thoughts in mind, he let his consciousness slip once before him. A quick muttering was all he had time for before he blacked out.

"Hope you bastard enjoyed this."

…

When he opened his eyes, he saw he was in an aqua liquid and was floating with a mask on his face. He let out what seemed to be a sigh within the glorious watery substance he was floating in. It was good to be back. Nothing in the world –except for dying and coming back to life again- could ever measure up to the healing that a rejuvenation tank could provide. A Senzu bean sure struck home, but it couldn't regenerate limbs, whereas this could. There were only but three things which the magical beans had, that the Saiyan rejuvenation pods did not.

For starters, the power boost a Senzu provided was much higher, as everything internal and external –except for lost limbs- would be restored and powered up to the maximum. It was so good that he could swear the first time he had one; his muscles bulged all the way out of his body.

Second of all the Senzu beans were portable, making them far more suitable for battles as they had the ability to reverse many battles. For example, two warriors could be completely war torn, and could have forced each other into a stale mate. But one, who could not accept this, could force himself out of the stalemate and use enough energy to critically injure the other. This would use a _lot_ of energy. However the injured warrior could then use a Senzu bean and slay the other warrior who would be tired from attacking him.

The final magical and perhaps greatest ability of a Senzu bean was that they were instantaneous. At any time they could be given… One could escape death easily with a Senzu whereas he would have died within a rejuvenation tank.

A low pitched humming sound awoke Vegeta from his sudden day dream. It usually signalled that the patient was in a stable condition, and was pretty much out of deaths hands.

"Right! I want the Prince's power level after that session A-S-A-P." The lead scientist said, pushing his square glasses over his curly, yet spiky Saiyan hair.

Another Scientist raised his hand. "Sir, his power level rose from five-thousand to twenty-five-thousand within that session alone."

"What? Bullshit! Check it once more, it must have malfunctioned!" The King who had been listening, decided to intervene. "That's almost as high as mine."

'_Little do they know that it's far higher than mine… If word were to get out that the Prince was stronger than the King, it would not do me any good.' _King Vegeta could tell from the still-shocked look on the Saiyan scientist's face, that his son had in fact reached that insane level of high power.

…

Vegeta attempted to chuckle, but refrained from doing so in-case he choked; they hadn't even seen the start of his power, if only he wasn't so weak in this body. He could have ended it all right now, saved his own race from Frieza. He could have saved every one of them. He thought he was going to be an avenger after they all died, but he had given up on that. Everyone would be alive and they'd all have a happy ending… No, that wasn't not how the universe worked. It would continuously be one fight after another for them, with small breaks in between.

But thinking back he realised that the scientist was right, he had multiplied his power by five, maybe there was room for a lot of improvement. In more ways than one, that was if he managed to get a hold of Bulma early. They could have a lot more fun.

Suddenly he heard a voice, one he recognised having only heard it that morning. "You know Sapphire… Frieza's going to want Vegeta now. He's going to brainwash him, and we are going to lose him.

"But you can still fight for him…" said a voice that Vegeta hadn't heard in 74 years, it was one that he missed dearly.

…

It was the voice of his mother, she was a beautiful Queen, and she was strict, yet, sweet at the same time a trait very unlikely within Saiyans. But then again there was that abomination of a Saiyan, Kakarot who was the weirdest Saiyan out there, he was just weird, even stranger than Broly, who was a berserk monster. He just refused to accept his nature as a Saiyan, who's only goal was to become the strongest, no matter whether they were good or not. Eventually Kakarot, Bulma and Trunks got to him. He learned that it was a Saiyan's nature to fight for the thrill, to eat for the thrill and to live for the thrill. Thanks to Frieza, the whole Saiyan race was corrupted for a long time. Luckily Kakarot was there, to change him, the prince of all Saiyan's.

His mother's name was Queen Vegeta, by Saiyan law, her name had to be changed to Vegeta once she married (Saiyan's only have first name). Unlike what most people would expect the Queen was a female warrior, with a Power level of 15,000 which was extremely high for member outside the royal family, especially a female one. His mother was an inspiration to all women in the Saiyan community, and a prime example of what hard work could achieve, she was born as a 2nd class Saiyan warrior and was one of the best fighters on Vegeta.

In her younger days she had a friendship with the brute Nappa, who wasn't always as pig-headed as he was now. When they had come of mating age, Nappa attempted to mark the soon to be princess by force. The then Prince (Wasn't King at the time) Vegeta heard of the rumours regarding the two and rescued Vegeta's mother. After that one thing led to another and then Vegeta came along. He was the first sign of proof that his parents actually mated; as a female Saiyan could only be impregnated by her mate. It was just as well that a few female Saiyans had evolved and developed a new way to protect their innocence. Without being marked first, a female Saiyan could not lose their innocence. There was a impenetrable barrier in the way.

…

Soon, Vegeta found the blue liquid he was in, disappear and could hear a slight beeping sound.

"What the Hell! How could he have recovered already? He lost both of his arms, was blinded and had both of his feet broken plus his tail removed!" King Vegeta exclaimed in a demanding tone.

Of course his arms were the first to recover shortly followed by his eyes. When a Saiyan had the correct materials they always healed the worst first, which is why Goku's tail kept on growing back. Eventually though if the Saiyan learned to live without it, it would not grow back unless it was forced too. That's why Goku's tail did not grow back, even when he was strong enough to break Kami's magic.

"I don't know!" the scientist exclaimed, the only race to ever heal quickly on a normal basis were the Saiyans. But they would need to have a reason to do so, or they had to be using the power of will. But, only a few warriors could use the power of will properly. So the chances of it being the reason that he was healing so quickly were slim.

But the young prince didn't need to heal quickly as it was only a spar. So the only other logical explanation was that, he was a battle hardened warrior who had grown used to healing minor injuries such as broken bones himself, which was just impossible. After all he was four and battled Saibamen all day. Saiyans, such as Bardock, who were warriors with a power levels which could rival their kings, could use the power of will to heal themselves. However a measly little four year old Saiyan brat could not, it was just unheard of!

…

Bardock was the very best example of rising through the Saiyan ranks and what determination could get you. Born with the measly power level of one hundred he used determination, the power of will and experience to win battles. However, one ability helped him the most; the ability to grow stronger after each battle. He'd go on missions that elites wouldn't touch when he was a second class warrior (3500-8000). He'd come back half dead and demand another one, time and time again. This was repeated until he finally decided to have a slightly lapse of time in between missions.

It was pathetic for such a fighting prodigy's son's to have power levels of 50 and 2 when they were born. He had sent Kakarot away to earth due to the fact that it had extremely weak inhabitants. He would survive there; it was lucky Vegeta let him choose the planet that Kakarot was shot of to. He could grow strong there and defeat them all, with no problems at all if all went well.

Regardless, it was still impossible to jump 20,000 in one fight!

_'Perhaps this is Frieza's doing,'_ thought King Vegeta. '_He must have messed with the scouters and used a newer model of the rejuvenation pod, but for now…'_

"Get my son some armour!" The king demanded, his gruff voice echoing throughout the healing lab. He frowned in slight irritation as his scouter beeped and symbols came up on the glass screen. It was a voice message request from Frieza. He knew he had to accept it, or Frieza would come after him. He clicked the button on the side of his scouter once, allowing his scouter to connect.

"Vegeta! What is the meaning of this? I have heard that your son's power level rose from 5,000 to 25,000 in one _spar_. I know you monkeys, have an ability that lets your power level rise after each fight… or rather injury, but this is unheard of! Even what's-his-name, the lower class that almost surpassed you?" asked Frieza viciously.

"Bardock, sir." The King quickly supplied.

"Right Bardcock, nothing like this ever happened to Bardcock, so what's happened to your son?" Frieza said, unaware of his own mistake.

King Vegeta let of a loose smirk. Frieza could be such a dumbass at times, how he had managed to misinterpret Bardock's name was a mystery to him. Putting on a poker face, in hopes that it would be reflected in his voice he replied. "I'm not exactly sure lord. I will attempt to find out."

"Fine, than I'm going to have to take him a little earlier than planned. I am going meet him today, so I hope that you've got monkey junior prepared." Frieza replied malice dripping off his voice, as he left no room for argument. A few blanks seconds passed before, King Vegeta realised that Frieza had ended the transmission.

King Vegeta sighed, long ago; his father had struck a deal with King Blizzard (Cold's father). It allowed the heir of the throne to Planet Vegeta to be taken by the heir or ruler of the Cold Empire, in exchange for the Cold's protection. He had been taken by King Cold at a young age, but he was thrown away after a while. Cold was like that, he wouldn't play around. However Frieza was totally different, and now thanks to his father, his own son would have to suffer.

...

Vegeta walked into the room, it seemed he had disappeared to go get changed into his armour. He walked around with an arrogant smirk on his face, in comparison to last time; he was doing brilliantly and he couldn't wait to see the look on his father's face.

King Vegeta snapped his head towards his son, before he gave a slight nod to the prince. A sign of acknowledgement for Vegeta's recent achievement, however it only lasted for a few seconds. For King Vegeta quickly broke it off and let a frown dominate his face.

"Son, Frieza has requested to meet you." The King said as nicely as possible. This wasn't the greatest news, he knew that from his own childhood... It needed to be delivered delicately.

_'That, fucking bastard? Well, I'm going to torture him to death one day for this. I'll make sure I do things right this time.' _thought Vegeta.

"Yes father, I will leave for Lord Frieza as soon as possible. I trust that you have arranged the necessary transport?"

King Vegeta could only stare in on shock. What had happened to his son? What had he missed out on all of a sudden! Here he was speaking like he was a General of some kind. King Vegeta knew that Saiyans could form words with ease from early ages, but the sophisticated way in which Vegeta was talking was odd... very, very odd.

"I'm going to assign a lower class fighter and Nappa to guide you along the way. Your transport however, has been upgraded to a ship. Not a royal one though son, I couldn't trust you with one of them, but an elite one." the King said, it was a good idea to have someone supervising both Nappa and Vegeta. But since they were short on numbers; a lower class Saiyan would have to do. Nappa certainly hadn't been the same since the incident, his loyalty was starting to waver.

Vegeta hadn't learned about all of what Nappa did until Frieza killed him and he visited his mother in hell. She told him because nobody else wanted to except for those would have been far too blunt with him. He didn't get to visit his father however because the grown man was out hunting. They were hunting members of the cold army and making their lives hell, after all they hadn't been sitting on their asses all day.

Two Saiyan men came into the room, One was bald and had a big head and wore middle class Saiyan armour , and the other had spiky, long, black hair that reached all the way down to his knees and lower class armour.

"Hello, Prince Vegeta!" said the bald Saiyan, who Vegeta recognised as Nappa.

When Vegeta was younger he and Nappa had a mutual friendship, of course Vegeta had no idea what Nappa did to his mother. But it had ended far before the years of their expedition to planet Earth; as Vegeta left all his _friends _behind, claiming them to be for the weak.

_'Hi Moron,'_ thought Vegeta.

"Hello to you too Nappa. Now what do you want?" Vegeta sneered as his voice took on a slightly more angry tone towards the end.

"Umm, nothing…" the block-headed Saiyan replied.

'_Why's he so angry at me?' _Nappa thought. _'He doesn't look like any other four year old anymore.'_

"It is an honour to meet you Prince Vegeta." The Saiyan with long hair said. "My name is Raditz, I have a power-level of 1250 and I will be one of your escorts today." When in front of royalty most Saiyans would –out of habit and tradition- state their power levels, so one could know how dependable they were.

'_What?' _Vegeta thought, amazed. _'Here, Raditz is with the same power level he should have about 25 years down the line! How strange?... And interesting.'_

"Escort him to your pods, I have training to do," growled King Vegeta. It would be unacceptable, for a King to be weaker than his four year old son.

"At once, sir!" Raditz exclaimed, leaving the building with Vegeta and Nappa in tow.

Once they left King Vegeta sighed, he was in for a heck of a lot of work. If he didn't raise his power level somehow, Frieza would just kill him all together.

"Assistant!" roared the proud King. "Find Bardock at once and tell him to report to Royal Training Room 2 at once!"

"B...But Sir! Bardock's still got an hour in the rejuvenation tanks!" muttered the assistant who appeared at the King's side almost instantaneously.

"Find him!" yelled King Vegeta, as the assistant quickly scooted along, while the King gently massaged the temples of his head.

_'Maybe I should find Sapphire.'_ thought the King.

Sapphire was his mate, and was named Sapphire after her sapphire like eyes, unknown to anyone but the King and possibly Raditz she was an orphan. That was why she had such an unusual Saiyan name, while others referred to her as Queen Vegeta.

However instead of calling her by his name; he called her something else. He had insisted on a number of names such as woman, demonic woman, troublesome woman.

...

**Author's Notes: Giving this the revised stamp. (For those that don't know, I've revised several chapters of this in an attempt to increase the quality).**

**A) Nappa is only the General of the 2nd class Saiyan army (you're ranked by your power level in the Saiyan army).**

** B) Raditz is a third class warrior, not first.**

** C) Bardock is almost as strong as the King.**

** Now here are the loop holes that make it work; there were no remaining members of the 1st class army therefore Nappa is promoted. It was too shameful for the remaining Saiyans to be of so low rank so Raditz was promoted. And as far as I'm aware, Bardock's power level has never been legitimately confirmed.**

**Here are the army power levels;**

**3rd Class (300-3,500)**

**2nd Class (3,500-8,000)**

**1st class (8,000-11,500)**

**Elite (11,500-15,000)**

**Royal Elite/Super Elite (15,000+)**

**I've changed Nappa's character slightly, so he doesn't look like a complete and utter idiot.**


	3. Stronger

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball.**

...

"Galick Gun!" yelled King Vegeta as he released a large, purple Ki beam.

"Riot Javelin!" screamed Bardock, matching the King's yell, as he conjured up all his remaining energy, intent on making this the final attack.

The beam of purple Ki charged towards to Bardock; however it was met by a spherical blue ball of Ki which easily overpowered it. It quickly pushed the Ki beam back towards King Vegeta.

Realising that he was in trouble, Vegeta screamed harder as he poured more energy into his Ki beam. The calm blue aura which had previously been fluttering around his body changed to one of a tainted dark purple.

The Galick Gun instantly halted the blue attack, and began to push it towards Bardock.

With a loud grunt Bardock pushed deep into his reserves and added as more Ki into the blue sphere. However its distance from him made it much harder to channel more Ki into it.

The two attacks were at a stale mate; now neither one could surpass the other. As the two attacks were about to explode from the extreme pressure of being pushed against another, Bardock and King Vegeta attempted to recall whatever Ki they could from their attacks. They both knew that their attacks were going to explode, and if one had more Ki than the other it could mean the end of the match for the one that didn't

A loud boom covered the area as a blanket of smoke covered the two warriors. Coughing violently and covering their faces with their arms, the two stood in all their glory.

Now that most of their Ki had been wasted in the attack it would all be down to pure skill, not even the slight advantage King Vegeta had in power would help him now.

Running as fast as he could along the ground, Bardock attempted to smash his foot into his King's stomach. Quickly, the King raised a knee to block the blow and caught Bardock off guard by smashing both of his fists down on Bardock's unsuspecting head.

Realising that this would be his only opening Bardock executed a powerful sweeping kick which backfired on him as King Vegeta yanked Bardock down to the ground with him.

Darting backwards, both of them brushed themselves off while summoning whatever remnants of their Ki they could.

Vegeta and Bardock caught each other's eyes in a competitive smirk, as they both cocked their fists back and blindly charged towards one another; both coating their fists in layers of Ki.

They managed to connect with the other's jaw, breaking them and sending the Saiyans flying backwards into walls of the training room.

They tried to escape the hand of unconsciousness; however it was to no avail. This time, no-one emerged victorious.

…

While Prince Vegeta was taking a light nap, Nappa was enjoying himself irritating Raditz through the communication feature in the space-pods. The fact that the lower-ranked Saiyan could not do anything about it made it all the more fun.

"So… if your dad's got a power level of 17, 000… how come scum like you with a power level of under one and a half thousand were born?" Nappa asked with a mocking innocent voice. "And what about your pathetic brother, born with a power of 20, wasn't he? Oh that's right, it was only 2! A cat would have a stronger power level!"

_'Shut the fuck up already,'_ thought a very irritated Raditz. _'One day I'll rise like my dad, and beat the crap out of you, but until then…"_

"Shut up Nappa!" yelled Vegeta, Nappa's loud voice having woken him up. "I swear that I'll sever all of your limbs and feed them to your mother if you speak another word."

Nappa instantly paled at the threat and quietened down.

Soon the three space pods descended upon Frieza planet 72, crashing into the ground of an inhabited city.

The residents of said city gawped as they saw Prince Vegeta, and two other Saiyans walk out of their pods. Murmur began as the aliens began to back away, however Vegeta ignored it. He promptly walked through the crowd of people, Nappa and Raditz in toe.

However he soon found his path blocked by two aliens. He recognised the fat, purple one as Dodoria and the blue-skinned, humanoid one as Zarbon. They were Frieza's lackeys.

"Well, well… if it isn't the strongest Saiyan in existence, isn't he cute?" The purple one, Dodoria smiled, talking in an overly-babyish tone.

"Well, anything would be cute to such a hideous creature like you. But don't worry, it's not your fault, if I looked that ugly I'd be calling everything cute." Vegeta said swiftly with a smirk.

"Wow, the kid's got spunk." Zarbon chortled, "But he's right. You are ugly."

Dodoria growled in anger. "I'll make you pay for that!"

"You're not one to talk. After all, actually resemble a fatter and more hideous blue form of Dodoria, right?" Vegeta resisted the urge to right-out smile, this time they didn't have anything on him… and he had everything on them.

"What?" shrieked a very shocked Zarbon, "How the hell did you know that?" Only one other person knew his secret, and Lord Frieza wouldn't go telling that to a monkey of all things… right? Zarbon whimpered.

Raditz and Nappa stood by themselves, their mouths still wide open. The villagers were nowhere to be seen, presumably having fled.

"Ah, so this is little Prince Vegeta." said Frieza as he made an entrance in his first form. "The pride and joy of the Saiyan race…"

"Lord Frieza, it is an honour to meet you," chanted both Vegeta and Raditz as they bowed.

"Nappa, you idiot bow down!" whispered Vegeta.

"He didn't bow!" said Dodoria, "Would you like me to rough him up, Master Frieza?"

"No… I think I'll leave that to Zarbon." replied the tyrant, glancing at his blue-skinned subordinate.

"Very well," Zarbon said, yanking the bald-haired Saiyan away from the other Saiyans and leaving the building.

"Heh, your friend there is going to have a fun time with Zarbon. Even I can't keep up with him… and that's when he's not serious." Dodoria laughed, nudging Vegeta in the shoulder.

"Nappa always was a moron," sighed Vegeta.

Frieza turned towards the Saiyan. "Now, you're a little more mature than I would have expected a monkey of your age to be… I wonder why that is."

'_Shit… I'm slipping.'_ Vegeta thought. He needed to be careful, he wasn't exactly acting like a four-year old and the last thing he wanted was to make people suspicious. Especially when 'those people' involved Frieza. That couldn't be anything but bad.

"As for now, follow me, monkeys." Frieza said as he led them outside. "I want you to fight with Dodoria so I can gauge your abilities."  
It wasn't an order, it was a command. But neither party had any problems with complying.

As Vegeta settled for a form, unsure if he would be a match for the large monster in brute power at this point, Dodoria attempted to end things quickly.

Angry with the prince for his words earlier, Dodoria charged up a large Ki blast.

"Maximum Buster!" He yelled as he fired it towards the prince.

To the pink creature's delight, the attack pierced directly though Vegeta's heart… and the rest of his body for that matter. What was going on?

Dodoria's frantic attempts to piece together what was happening were cut short as he was knocked into the ground by the young child, from behind.

Growling, Freiza's body guard snarled at the prince. "You're going to pay!" He spread both arms out and let out a quick surprise volley of tiny balls of Ki.

While his aim was a little off and he missed Vegeta for the most bit, the Saiyan Prince had been caught by surprise and a few lucky shots managed to make contact with his leg.

While Vegeta was attempting to keep a cool composure on the outside to impress Frieza, he was fuming on the inside. He shouldn't have allowed the buffoon to get a hit on him… he was better than that.

Bringing his right hand back, Vegeta charged it with blue Ki.

"Big Bang Attack!" He yelled, as he thrust his arm forward; the Ki continuing on to hit Dodoria.

The attack exploded upon impact, and sent Dodoria flying back. However Vegeta quickly pursued him with a barrage of kicks and punches, showing no mercy and with no intent to let up.

He was getting revenge for all those years that he'd suffered…

…

Zarbon grinned as his Lightning Arrow chased the idiotic buffoon of a bald-headed monkey around. As fun as torturing people was, this idiot genuinely deserved it.

He had stuck Zarbon's beautiful face with some ridiculous attack while he was off guard, and now he was paying the full price.

The blue-skinned alien smirked as his attack finally made contact with Nappa, almost instantly frying the Saiyan. However to his surprise, the bald-headed man continued in his endeavour.

"Take this!" The Saiyan yelled, as he let his Ki annihilate the area that surrounded them.

He just didn't learn…

…

Vegeta smirked as his Galick Gun made contact. It served the fat-ass right.

The massive purple beam easily tore through the air and smashed into Dodoria, leaving a large hole in his stomach.

However it was not that simple. Dodoria put everything he had into a last-ditch effort.

"You're going down with me!" The pink coloured alien yelled as he gathered every shred of Ki within his body. He coughed and spluttered, but continued to summon his Ki as a pink aura appeared around him.

He gave Vegeta one last smirk, before going out with a bang; having sent his Ki out in a massive explosion.

Frieza chuckled as he shielded himself and the spectating Raditz from the blow, "Idiot, he might have been able to live if he didn't use up all his Ki in that attack. Now I've got to find a new bodyguard… great."

Vegeta, unable to directly shield himself was blown away unconscious into the distance. He had next to no time to react to Dodoria's suicidal attack. The young Saiyan Prince hit the rocky floor with a mighty thud, landing a little bit away from an unconscious Nappa.

Dodoria had shredded his heart with his Ki, having put everything into the attack to make it more potent.

…

"Wow… Their power is ridiculous. It is… something that's beyond even my wildest dreams." Raditz murmured in awe.

"You aspire to become stronger?" asked Frieza.

"Y-yes?" The third-class warrior stuttered.

"Well than consider yourself very lucky, not many people are given this opportunity… You may begin with Vegeta tomorrow." The inter-galactic tyrant replied, a small smug look on his face.

"W…What?" asked Raditz in pure shock.

"You are the son of Bardock, so you must have some of his power flowing through your veins. You'll start your training alongside Vegeta.

"Yes, Master Frieza!" Raditz barked, astounded. He was surprised the Frieza even knew who he was, but even more surprised at the opportunity he had been given.

Frieza chuckled, "Very well, but for now take your Saiyan friends to the rejuvenation tanks," said Frieza as he walked away.

"Lord Frieza, wait!" yelled Raditz attempting to get the strangely compassionate tyrant's attention.

"Yes?" Freiza said as he turned his head towards Raditz while impatiently tapping his tail against the ground.

"What about Dodoria?" The third classed warrior asked curiously.

"He's dead, if not let him die." With that Frieza walked off.

…

Bardock's vision returned as he opened half an eye. He was in a very familiar blue liquid; the place may as well have been his home since he was there so much.

Squinting, he looked around trying to identify the place. While he couldn't see very much through thick glass and blue liquid, a crest engraved on the tank in a yellow-looking colour caught his eye. He instantly recognised it as the crest of the Royal House of Vegeta, meaning that he was in the Royal Med-bay.

He was surprised; the place was almost only used for the Royal family or Royal Super Elites. Royal Super Elites were the highest class there was, the rank that any Saiyan warrior worth his salt sought to obtain.

No-one had obtained it yet. It was an honour yet to be given, however there was one warrior who had come close… so very close. He went by the name of Kargetor, one of the finest non-royal warrior's that had been bred and the greatest since the rank had been introduced. The King Vegeta of five generations ago had publicly announced that Kargetor was to be crowned as the first Royal Super Elite, and he would have if it had not been for the vicious heart attack that the King had died of two days later.

Naturally, everyone expected his successor, his son to continue on with his father's work and promote the warrior however he refused. It made Bardock sick… Kargetor had come so close, but some stubborn bastard had taken it and put it out of his grasp.

It was because of that incident that the title was unofficially named unobtainable; Kargetor had even died for his people. He was a noble warrior who continued to serve the King regardless, even to his death. It was an untimely end, and much to Bardock's spite the King didn't award it him after his death. It had proven too many young children who admired Kargetor that life wasn't a fairy tale.

An irritating siren awoke Bardock from his thoughts. If he would've been able to, he would have looked around in confusion. However he could now see and strangely hear a lot better, and for some odd reason the liquid seemed far clearer

"Shit!" yelled a scientist, "his adrenaline level is shooting through the roof, and his power level is sky rocketing! Prepare to suppress his adrenaline level!"

"Wait! It's stabilizing, but his power is still rising! His recovery power-level shouldn't be over 2,000!"

"3,000… 5,000… 10,000!" The computer which was monitoring his vital signs malfunctioned, clearly unable to monitor power levels over ten thousand.

"Somebody get a proper scouter in here now!" demanded a scientist, and soon enough a scouter was snatched from one of the draws and handed to the scientist.

"17,000, 22,875, 24,673, 26,472, wait it's stabilizing at 27,312! How is that possible? This one must be on the fritz! What's the other one say?" asked lead scientist

"19,000… no wait- 25,000! Wait, it's at 27,311 and wavering to 27,312!" replied the astonished scientist.

Bardock had had about enough and flared his aura, shattering the rejuvenation tank. He stepped out before flexing his hands. He had never felt better… the raw power he could feel within his hands… it wasn't like anything he had ever felt before.

He walked over to a bench and quickly put on the armour and clothing which had been laid out for him, before putting on a scouter. He pressed a button before it bleeped to life, however he quickly turned it off; satisfied that it was in full-working order.

"How is that possible?" asked one of the younger scientists for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"Heh, it's Bardock. Nothing's impossible when he's concerned, but I'd chalk it down to power of will. He's impeccably determined, so I guess this shouldn't be that much of a shock. I'm surprised that he made an increase by about ten-thousand though, that doesn't happen every day. It's generally just about a couple hundred at best." replied one of the other scientists.

The younger scientist would have responded if not for the much-lighter beeping sound that emerged from King Vegeta's tank. He immediately scrambled over to the control panel and opened it –one broken tank was enough- as the liquid drained.

Bardock turned the other way as King Vegeta hopped out of the tank and dressed himself.

"Ah Bardock, I see you recovered quicker than me again."

"Not by much sir, you're catching up," replied Bardock as he turned around with a cheeky grin.

"Let's hope so… anyhow, how much was the increase this time?"

"A little more than 10,000." replied Bardock as his face turned from cheeky to cocky.

Bardock held in his laughter as King Vegeta's jaw almost dropped towards the floor.

"That puts you at 27,000! Impossible!"

"I'm afraid so, Sir. But let's see how much you increased," Bardock exclaimed, quite over enthusiastically.

"Right," said King Vegeta. "But let us take this outside; it's a bit stuffy in here."

"Sure." said a grinning Bardock, as he flew straight through the roof intent on heading towards a wasteland.

"Bardock!" yelled King Vegeta, "I need to pay for that!" Regardless, Bardock could almost hear the grin on his King's face as he followed.

"Wait!" yelled a scientist as the two flew off, "You've both not fully recovered yet!"

Soon the two were flying through the light purple skies of Planet Vegeta, before Bardock came to a stop at a random wasteland.

"Let's stop here," he said as he dropped towards the rocky floor.

"Here we go," muttered King Vegeta before landing and clenching his fists tightly.

With a mighty yell the Saiyan King called upon his aura, which came to life as a light white colour before changing to a light blue. Yelling louder, the King's aura turned to a dark purple as he created a miniature sand storm. His muscles seemed to be a lot more defined, while his hair seemed to stand straighter and prouder but still maintaining its flame-like shape. His beard seemed to be a darker shade of brown, giving the king a much fiercer look.

Bardock had to summon his own aura to shield himself from King Vegeta's sand storm as he untied the red band he kept around his head and tied it around his shoulder. Clenching his teeth slightly, he pressed a button on his scouter as he directed it towards Vegeta.

"So, Bardock what does it say?" asked the King, smirking heavily. He knew it would be bigger than Bardock's… it always was.

"You've got to be kidding me! It says 19,000!" said Bardock grinning, "Looks like I finally surpassed you."

"What?" The King roared, infuriated. First his son's freaky upgrade, and now Bardock? Where was his one?

"Nah, I'm just joking around… It's at 29,357." Bardock replied, a smug look planted on his face

"Damn it Bardock! It would've been bad if both you and my son had surpassed me…" growled Vegeta.

"Jeez, loosen up a bit Vegeta." replied Bardock, "It's not going to kill you."

"Bardock, what the hell are you on today?" asked the King, "We've got to train to become strong enough to liberate the Saiyan race from Frieza, or there's no point in living on to see tomorrow! Things will only get worse!"

"I know, but your expression was priceless." said Bardock, collapsing in fits of giggles.

…

Nappa was floating in a rejuvenation tank, while Vegeta was floating in the one opposite him. Raditz, however was sitting around on a desk, tired from the journey.

'_What I still don't get though… is how a four-year old is that strong. It's almost impossible, I don't even understand it. But one thing's certain… that kid is going to be a mighty strong King when he grows up.'_

Raditz heard the sound of glass shattering and spun towards Nappa's tank, seeing that the big oaf had emerged and was putting on some armour. Raditz shuddered a bit as Nappa walked past him, before smirking.

"You're pathetic…" The big-headed warrior said.

"Just wait until Frieza's done training me… I'll be done with you." Raditz whispered trying to console himself.

Nappa's eyes widened as his face became overcome with anger. Enraged, he slammed a fist into Raditz's gut and executed a sweeping kick with his foot.

Raditz, unprepared for the assault, was injured by Nappa's fist and fell straight to the ground because of Nappa's sweeping kick.

"Frieza's training you, eh?" asked Nappa, "Maybe once I dispose of you, he'll change his mind and train me instead!"

"B…Bastard…" Raditz muttered, as he pulled his hand back. A small ball of Ki flared to life within it as Raditz prepared to thrust it forward.

"Give me your best shot, I won't even block it!" Nappa boasted. "You're pathetically weak, after all."

Once Raditz heard this, he reabsorbed the attack which was forming in his hand and threw both hands in Nappa's direction. He summoned as much Ki as he could, fully intent on hurting the asshole.

"Double Sunday!" roared Raditz as he fired two purple beams which soon joined into one and struck Nappa sending him flying backwards into Vegeta's tank.

"My turn," said Nappa getting up, with the majority of his newly put on armour being burnt off.

"Nappa Cannon!" A large yellow beam of Ki quickly fired from his hands rammed itself into Raditz's body.

Raditz didn't even have time to worry about the young prince whose tank had just been broken as he was sent flying into the wall; blood leaking from his shoulder.

Mock clapping sounded through the currently unattended medical bay, as Raditz saw Vegeta congratulating Nappa.

The idiot didn't even see the uppercut which knocked him unconscious coming.

...

**Authors Notes:**

**Finally revised this. Hopefully the story doesn't seem as awkward with the quality of the writing varying so much, anyway… onto stuff.**

**The Riot Javelin is also known as the Final Spirit Cannon, it's basically Bardock's signature attack. That's cannon too.**

**Please leave a review letting me know what you thought.**


	4. The Way I Am

**Author's Notes: Okay people, sorry this took so long, I had tons of parties to go to... So to make it up to ya, I've made a special part in this chapter, it's quite big so I hope you don't miss it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, If I did, the humans wouldn't be forgotten about, nor do I own the awesome Eminem songs I make reference to...**

...

Son Gohan stood high on a mountain, watching nature. Two, black birds, one with a white scar across its face and the other with a purple mark on its beak, were fighting wildly over an egg.

_'Which one?'_ thought Gohan, _'Which is evil and which is good?'_

Next he saw the black bird with a purple mark on its beak shield the egg.

_'Ahh! Got ya!'_ thought Gohan as he held his palm towards the other bird and fired a Ki blast. This had less power than the life force of which a newborn pig had, and yet proved quite damaging to the weak bird.

The bird with a purple mark on its beak flew as fast as it could; it was scared for the life of itself and its baby…

Today was just a normal day for Gohan; he was going back to his hut in the mountains, to nurse baby Goku. It was quite strange, for the baby appeared to have come from another planet in a pod of some kind. Unfortunately he couldn't understand the language on the pod, but however decided to take the young, violent baby as his own.

He decided to make it his mission to transform the evil, child into a kind, caring and compassionate one. Unfortunately a few days ago he had been out on a walk with the baby and accidentally dropped it into a canyon.

Most people would expect the legendary Gohan, to catch the baby with time to spare, but even experts are frozen with shock sometimes. Due to Gohan's inability to move 'his' child took a full blow to the head.

He had been certain the child had been, killed and as such was prepared to set out on a journey to find the Dragon Balls. A bunch of orange balls that can grant any wish, he had been told of this by a temporary master of his, Korin.

He was a strange short white cat that guarded a tower, and the sacred water. The sacred water was a myth. It was said to double a person's strength, however it was not the water which granted twice the strength. It was the climb up the humongous tower which Korin lived in, and the attempts to grab the water from Korin which would increase one's strength.

'_Ah… Those were the days. Back then all there was to do was practice Martial Arts, and get better.'_

Now 'his' child would almost certainly be brain damaged for the rest of its life! Hopefully it would give up its evil ways or it would come out for revenge on him.

Gohan walked through the forest fretting on the life that he may have destroyed, just earlier this morning he had felt a heartbeat from the little critter. But that was not enough to convince Gohan, that the child was safe. He still feared that he had weakened the boy's systems, only delaying the inevitable death of the child.

He soon came across a familiar dojo styled house, with bricks holding up the top. He could still remember how much those bricks costed back in the day, almost a quarter of his World Martial Arts Tournament winnings. But now they barely costed a penny.

Making a mental note to remember to get them replaced, Gohan frowned slightly as he realised that he had forgotten to get fish. He had set out earlier that morning, to get some fish, for himself and to give a little bit to the boy, he had named Goku. He knew that boys as young as Goku, could barely eat solids like fish, but figured he owed it to the child. After all if he had left him in the pod, he would almost certainly not be facing chances of brain damage right now. Even though the young child was unconscious it would help tremendously for Gohan to have food on hand.

He ignored any more thoughts would side-track him, as he entered the house. After pushing all those thoughts to the back of his –now clear- mind, Gohan began to focus on his number one priority. Which was nursing Goku back to health, he couldn't bear to have the death of a year old baby, on his conscious.

As he opened the door he heard the surprised squeal of a baby boy. His eyes almost flew out of their sockets in surprise, sitting there; eating a pear –as if nothing had happened- was… Goku.

"What?" Gohan asked, perplexed at the miracle on display a couple of metres away.

...

"Double Sunday!" roared Raditz as he unleashed his most powerful attack upon a purple alien. This purple 'alien' had two purple, cylinder like, objects coming out of his head as if they were his ears. He was wearing the traditional Cold soldier armour. With dark, dark blue instead of the usual white, which had the golden shoulder guards, hip and stomach guard. Strangely enough he had green boots.

The attack smashed into the alien as he went flying far…far back into the training ground.

Raditz had recovered from Nappa's assault and was stronger than ever… It had been predicted that his power level would not grow any more, yet after learning he would be trained by the one and only Frieza he became determined to grow stronger than ever. He feared that once Frieza learned of his low power level, his lord would refuse to train him.

Thankfully he was proven wrong, and was sent off to train with a partner. He was told not to come back 'till his power level was high enough.' While Raditz, had no idea what kind of power level Frieza was looking for, the long-haired Saiyan presumed he was looking for a first class Saiyan-standard, 'student.'

But his need for more power at the time was remarkable and luckily he managed to provide for himself. His power level was now around the 3000 mark, an absolutely outstanding increase to achieve within one day. But there was now no doubt in many scientific minds that this was towards the ends of Raditz's power.

By order of Lord Frieza, he had to fight and use that pesky Saiyan ability, to grow stronger after each fight. That's exactly how he ended up sparring with Cui, a loyal soldier of Frieza's. Needless to say, he wasn't faring to well. Unfortunately Cui was one of the few members of his race, who had a power level larger than 10,000 which dwarfed Raditz in comparison.

He was cut out of his thoughts as Cui suddenly charged out of the dirt and yelled for all he was worth. "Take this. Full-Power, Energy Beam!" Thrusting his purple hand forward, a brilliant purple beam of Ki emerged from Cui's hand and charged at Raditz.

'_Obviously Lord Frieza's soldiers have problems naming their attacks…' _Raditz thought as he began to concentrate, focusing on drawing out his energy.

Raditz however, had very little Ki left. Pushing harder, and focusing mroe, he called on his reserves and then the reserves of his reserves. As he drew out the last bits of his Ki, he smirked.

"I hope you're ready to get annihilated." A deep gruff voice called out, "Riot Javelin!" A vivid orange ball of Ki quickly formed in the palm of Raditz's right hand.

"Ha!"

Raditz quickly launched the ball of energy with a mighty roar, it quickly tore through the air towards Cui. Just as it was about to hit its mark, Cui shot two beams of energy out of his eyes. The beams of purple energy emerged from Cui's eyes and almost instantaneously, and hit Raditz's ball of Ki, head on, almost forcing it to detonate prematurely.

Unfortunately for Cui, it seemed the Riot Javelin was pushing his eye beams towards him… Such a feat was only possible when an attack is significantly more powerful than its counterpart. Now both Ki attacks were being pushed back to Cui, who was quick to cross both of his hands above his head, in a cross shape. Intending to block the attack, Cui almost laughed at the threat it actually proposed. It was so miniscule!

"Take this!" Roared Raditz as he increased the speed of his Riot Javelin and prepared to smash it into Cui.

...

The crowned prince to the throne of Vegeta was happily asleep. Snoring away, oblivious to the world around, as any other five year old would be, he thought of the world currently around him. It had been a strange ride for the prince over the last couple of days.

His peaceful sleep was quickly interrupted, by a horrifying and ear-piercing scream, which sounded all over the palace. Jolting, up right in a cold sweat, Vegeta's eyes quickly widened. It was happening… again.

"Shit!" he yelled, "I forgot about that bastard!" yelled Vegeta as he threw his blanket, and sprinted towards the direction of the sound. After all, it still wouldn't do for him to tear down the walls of the palace.

There he saw it, this time he saw it, last time he only heard about it and this time he was going to make a difference!

...

The large blue ball of Ki, floated swiftly towards Cui. Who just watched, pure amusement written on his face, as he realised how little damage it could to him, the Great Cui, Frieza's 1674th best soldier. Upon realising this he spread his arms out wide and smirked, "Hit me with your best shot, right here!" Cui exclaimed, rubbing his stomach for emphasis.

The long-haired, Saiyan warrior just smirked. _'This guy is really an idiot. He's going to give me a free shot at point-blank range, without a defence. I could just concentrate it all into one beam and cut his neck off for goodness sake!'_ The first son of Bardock thought, astonished at the idiocy of Cui.

'_Damn it… That would leave me far to vunerable, should he somehow dodge! Grrrr… This retarded fish is starting to get on my nerves. Maybe I should just analyse the situation.' _Raditz realised, before tapping his Scouter. He selected full scan mode on his Scouter as it scanned the whole of Cui's body.

The process took about a minute to complete during which Cui was surprisingly quiet. Save for the occasional, 'What's wrong monkey? Cat got your tongue?'

_'Damn it!'_ cursed Raditz, _'I'll never be able to defeat him! Unless, I… Yes that's it!_' screamed Raditz mentally.

Smiling with confidence, Raditz starred into Cui's eyes, which were currently focusing on the ground. As the fish-like alien decided to clean the ear-wax out of his ears.

'_Perfect.'_ Raditz beamed, even more brightly, as he concentrated. He remembered a lesson from his dad a while ago.

'_Remember make each wave separately… Each one is different and will have a different frequency; the wave length should never be exactly the same.'_ His father's voice, burned into his head. Thankfully he had practiced the technique quite a few times, it was far from perfect, but it would definitely do in a situation like this.

...

In his Royal pyjamas, Vegeta locked on to the Ki, of his mother. Vegeta had absolutely forgotten and felt like kicking himself for being so idiotic. This was something he would have expected Kakarot to do! But then again Kakarot was always serious when it came to family.

_'That bastard is going down; right here, right now!'_ mentally thought Vegeta, '_I may not have all my power but I still can fight like a true Saiyan warrior!' _Vegeta's blood boiled, in anticipation of getting rid of the nuisance, which took it upon themselves to harm his mother.

_'I bloody hate this whole thing, when Frieza's dead... I'm going after the bloody woman.'_ thought the Saiyan prince_, 'But then again, that'll change history… Too much change and she might fall for that idiotic, human, piece of trash! Well, I suppose I might as well fuck history though, now… Anyway, where was I? Right I'm going to bloody annihilate that bastard!'_

_'Vegeta! Vegeta! Is that you?'_ asked a voice in his head.

_'Of course it's me, now who the hell are you?'_ asked Vegeta irked off that this thing was irritating him.

_'It's me Vegeta, King Kai! The Kai version of telepathy works through all time to and I just wanted make sure that you were okay and that you're having fun on your 'monkey' of an adventure… Get it monkey?'_ mentally laughed King Kai at his own joke.

"Get the hell out of my head and leave me alone you overgrown cat-fish!" yelled the tiny Saiyan prince, out loud as King Kai's voice left his head.

Deciding that there was no point in trying to save the palace now, Vegeta powered up to his maximum. He flew through the walls and most of the rooms, passing his father, who gave chase. Screaming punishments and cursing his son, as they flew from one end of the Royal palace to the other.

As they finally came to a stop, Vegeta turned around to face his father.

"What the bloody devil are you doing, boy?" roared King Vegeta, "I'm going to teach you a lesson!"

"Father, Mother's in a whole lot of trouble!" screamed Vegeta as he felt his eye dampen, _'What the heck is going on?' _thought Vegeta, '_My face is becoming wet! And why am I asking father for help, he's just a weakling like everybody else!'_

"How do you know that, boy?" asked King Vegeta, his voice softening, ever so slightly.

"I don't have time for this, just follow me!" Vegeta yelled, beginning to fly again.

As the king stared in astonishment, Vegeta flew through the final wall, but not before blasting it to smithereens with a Ki blast. He'd had just enough of this nonsense.

Now, seeing his mother dead wouldn't have been all that big off a surprise; he half-expected it. Vegeta, however didn't expect to see her lying down with a large hole in the middle of her stomach... Nor did he expect her to be choking on her own blood as she coughed it out.

'_The stories… they told me were never this… horrific!'_ If Vegeta was any less of a man, he would've cried.

Leaning forward towards his mother in what seemed like her dying moments, Vegeta gently grasped her hand. Squeezing it tightly, he hoped for a response of some kind.

King Vegeta burst through the door seconds later in a blur, roaring. "Which asshole did this?"

Tears slowly began free-falling down Vegeta's face, _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_

"She's dying! No, no not like this!" Roared King Vegeta, "Vegeta! Get someone to help her _now_!

Vegeta would have laughed, if not for the grave seriousness of the situation. He remembered his father had not once in his lifetime called him Vegeta, at least to his knowledge. He'd always been 'boy' or 'brat' or something of the sort.

Vegeta did not respond his eyes growing with shock; she wasn't supposed to die here like this. '_What about Tarble? I've only got one shot now_!' thought Vegeta, _'This better work or I'm going to freaking torture him!'_

He had seen Kakarot do it a few times, but the chances of him pulling it off were slim to none. '_What do I have to do?_' asked Vegeta mentally, _'I think I had to focus, charge up purely, positive Ki to do it and then blast her!'_

_'No Vegeta, you've got to charge up positive Ki, and slowly introduce it to her body, and it has to have exactly the same power as her normal power level, too weak she dies, too much she's over exerted and dies.'_

"Kakarot?" asked Vegeta out loud, "Is that you?"

_'Yeah I'm talking to you through King Kai, who's getting powered by the Kabito Kai it really drains energy to talk through time, but Vegeta now is not the time, do it quick, or she'll die!'_

"Boy, what the hell are you doing, your mother's on deaths bed and you're talking about Bardock's second son!" roared King Vegeta

"Right." Vegeta said, as he charged up his Ki, eradicating any negative thoughts from his mind, to his mother's exact power level, which was now hovering from 3-2. He let his mind drift to all the good times he'd had in his life.

From beating Nappa in a spar, to standing up to Frieza for the first time, he thought of it all. How it felt when he beat Kakarot and pounded him into the ground, that feeling he got when he trashed Dodoria. He remembered even the time he toyed around with the imperfect Cell. However all of this was washed away by the arrival of Mirai Trunks, and then the birth of his own son. Taking the brat to the park, and raising him… The birth of his first daughter, his princess, raising her as well. Treating her as if she was a form of royalty above himself and loving her with all his heart, just as he did the woman and the brat.

When, the Ki in his hand reached 16, 000 he gently released it into Queen Vegeta's body, letting it surge through her body. Her wounds castellated and she managed to glance once more at King Vegeta's face. As he swept his wife into his hands

_'Vegeta! You almost killed her!'_ Exclaimed King Kai, within Vegeta's head, _'you didn't do it quite right, but it was close enough to spare her life'_

_'Where's Kakarot?'_ asked Vegeta, _'Tell him to gather the dragon balls.'_

_'For what? A pet monkey? Oh wait you already are one!'_ snorted King Kai.

_'He'll know what for. After all he was supposedly my 'best friend.' How odd it was, to hear his voice after so many years... in here of all places.'_ replied Vegeta; ignoring the jibe.

Years ago, Vegeta would have snapped at King Kai, for calling him a monkey twice in one day, but he had changed. At least he would able to see his whole family again even though he had to go through his life again, maybe this time 'round he'd be able to correct his mistakes. After all this was what everyone dreamed for, a Second Chance at life…

...

The riot Javelin finally hit its mark Cui, but not before a piece of it flew up into the sky and began to shine brightly.

Cui smirked as the Riot Javelin, created nothing more than a puff of smoke, when the smoke cleared he saw Raditz smirking as he looked up at the white ball of energy in the sky, his eyes turning red and his body growing.

Within minutes Cui starred horrified as he began to realise the terror which he had just unleashed upon himself. He was about to witness a transformation, which very few non-Saiyan's ever saw twice. He grimaced, as he began to think of the best way to disable _it_. He knew that a monkey's pride and joy was its tail, so it either meant that he should attack it, or should not. He had to make a choice… soon.

The Oozaru transformation of Raditz was almost complete, in mere seconds his power level would be an outstanding 30, 000 even stronger then the king. There were flaws in this form, first of all the moon/imitation could be destroyed leaving; the Saiyan unconscious, second, their tails grew in size, allowing their tails to become easy targets. If only one could harness the power of Oozaru without the transformation… But even then, the person would lose the massive size boost gained in the transformation.

The third flaw was perhaps the most dangerous of all, the Oozaru transformation was in fact the pure Saiyan within them. It was the source of all their power according to today's scientists, all that happens when a Saiyan loses their tail is they lose, access to the transformation. The pure Saiyan within them cannot be extinguished naturally; it would take a science defying, machine to do that.

The pure Saiyan's potential was never released through the Oozaru transformation, it only gave a 10x boost when a Saiyan went through the transformation, sometimes the Saiyan would be unable to control the power and would lose all sense of mind during the transformation, a pure example of most of the Saiyan race. It was quite simple, if the Pure Saiyan within them didn't have enough potential they wouldn't grow much stronger, while if it had enough it would rise. Another way to unlock slightly more of the Pure Saiyan's power within a Saiyan, was to gain power through battles, this was a defence mechanism of sorts within the Saiyan's.

Finally the long haired Saiyan's power level shot through the roof and landed on around thirty thousand. The Saiyan, roared viciously as its primal instinct to fight kicked it. Charging a dark black beam in its mouth it 'spat' the beam at Cui. The Ki beam came so fast that the purple warrior almost couldn't dodge in time, unfortunately his favourite green boot, was charred badly from the attack.

"Die!" Yelled Cui, letting out a barrage of small Ki blasts, aimed at Raditz's head. The gigantic monkey charged another Ki blast in its mouth and began running though Cui's barrage, towards Cui. The Oozaru picked up Cui, and ripped of Cui's green boots. After putting them aside it blasted Cui, with the black Ki blast, formerly forming in its mouth.

"No!" cried Cui, "No don't kill me; you already stole my favourite green boots, isn't that enough?"

Raditz tilted his head in confusion bringing his other hand up to his chin, scratching it thoughtfully, with an amused look on his furry face.

Cui, took this moment to act, creating a small barrier of Ki around him. Launching it carefully, the alien managed to burn Raditz's hands. Oozaru Raditz dropped him in shock, unfortunately for Raditz, on his feet, burning them as well.

_'This buffoon's strong but stupid!'_ thought Cui, "Hey monkey, ever heard of having both brains and brawn?" asked Cui, in his strange voice.

A look of look of pure confusion, crossed Raditz's face, similar to the one that Goku would soon be known for. However Raditz, unfortunately for Cui, managed to snap himself out of the confused trance. Wildly roaring the Oozaru began stamping wildly on Cui, who still had his Ki barrier up. The Oozaru managed to break through it with ease and squashed poor purple alien.

Thinking the battle to be over, Raditz started blasting the surrounding environment with large, black Ki blasts. He however never noticed Cui, slowly climbing up his legs.

The purple alien had almost made it to Raditz's tail and spread a white Ki blast over his hand. As if doing a Ki enhanced Karate Chop, Cui cut through the air with his hand while yelling, "White Slicer!" Stopping his hand inches away from Raditz's tail, the Ki blast cut swiftly and straight through the tail.

Suddenly the massive monkey fell backwards as it began to decrease in size and return to Raditz's familiar form, yet for some reason, not before squashing Cui.

...

**Author's Notes: The first victim of my merged chapters, I squashed two of them together and fixed them up for your viewing pleasure! I hope you enjoyed, perhaps these middle chapters won't be that horrifying any more. (As I'm sure old fans have noticed, the swarm of Author Notes have disappeared. I'm only going to keep ones extremely significant to the story, such as the ones explaining Saiyan ranks, and why Nappa isn't the general of the entire Saiyan army.)**


	5. Hellbound

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

...

It had been a month since the incident with Vegeta's mother and King Vegeta –for some odd reason- had decided to send his son to Frieza.

Bardock had been shocked at this; he had expected King Vegeta to foresee Frieza's possible treachery. It had been so blatantly obvious to the Super Elite… you normally didn't put every soldier on suicide mission; they were generally reserved for people like Bardock or people who could handle them. Frieza was trying to kill Saiyans off left, right and centre.

And now each time; almost one Saiyan out of seven would either been critically injured or dead at the end of each mission. It was usually because of some accident. Some of the unfortunate cases were the loss of their tail, heart damage (which damaged their ability to charge up Ki quickly), or viruses that were suddenly introduced. But Bardock didn't buy it.

Normally they would die before landing due to the increased pressure on landing and their vitals would already be weak due to the virus. But it was still quite easy to spread, even if they were dead they still contained the disease within them allowing it to continue on, causing a chain reaction.

But Bardock didn't buy it. He was definitely going to bring it up with the King, he wouldn't let Frieza's betrayal slide under everyone's nose. But first he had another boring mission to Planet Kassana, it was probably another suicidal mission, but by now Bardock would be lying if he said he wasn't used to them.

…

Prince Vegeta and the third class warrior known as Raditz reported to Frieza's ship wearing space helmets and standard Cold soldier armour. They passed many aliens of different colours, white, black, blue, yellow, orange, red, grey , green and even gold, many of which would snicker quietly amongst themselves while murmuring carefully to one another.

"_Isn't he cute?_"

A sharp and quick flare of his Ki quietened most of them down though. Having been trained by Frieza, the most ruthless tyrant on this side of the galaxy, for more years than he cared to count helped a lot when trying to intimidate others.

It was the minor things that broke them. Blowing a whole planet apart would do nothing, it was the spitting on the bodies of their fallen, sneering at the honourable and showing disrespect to their cultures that really got to them.

Vegeta pushed his thoughts aside as he pushed the doors of Frieza's chambers open.

"You called, Frieza?" He mustered the gruffest voice he could.

"Aww… the little monkey thinks he's a hotshot." Frieza grinned as he turned towards Vegeta from Bardock.

Zarbon allowed a grin to grace his handsome features, "Heh, all monkeys are the same, all bark but no bite!"

Vegeta gritted his teeth as he felt Raditz put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He quickly shoved it off… he didn't want his pity.

Wait… what was going on? Why was he getting so angry with Frieza's pesky antics? He was almost acting as if he really was a four year old. His emotions were so… strong, he found it hard to supress them.

"Oh, you crack me right up," Frieza joked. "Now… the two of you will be serving directly to me from now on. This means that you will answer to me and no-one else from now on. You'll be briefed on the rest later, but there's one more thing…"

Frieza looked the two of them dead in the eye. "You _will_ address me as_ Lord_ Frieza. Especially you, my little monkey prince."

"But I'm the prince of the entire Saiyan race!" exclaimed Vegeta attempting to stay in the character of his four year old self which he had recently been straying from.

"And I'm the King of half of the fucking universe; I am the greatest being to grace this backwater world, why in fact scum such as you should be…"

Vegeta tuned out at this point, completely uninterested in whatever Frieza had to say.

'_Wait…'_ thought Vegeta suddenly. _'Why am I going through all this crap again? Why am I even here, when I could blast him to hell and be done with it?'_

That thought in mind, Vegeta powered up as Frieza raved on. His normally graceful light blue aura immediately appeared as a dark mix of blue and purple while small flashes of blue lightning cracked around him. His aura turned Gold for a split second, as did his hair before they both faded to their former colours.

'_What was that? What the _hell_ was that? Why can't I turn Super Saiyan?'_ raged the young prince. _'I suppose I should have tried it sooner, though.'_

Frieza, quickly tapped the button on the side of his scouter; having long since halted his rant. "Wow… 30,000. Be careful Zarbon, our little monkey's going to surpass you pretty soon."

Vegeta resisted the urge to laugh outright at the look of horror on Zarbon's speechless face.

"What's wrong, pretty boy _lizard_ got your tongue?" He could feel Raditz's trembling hand on his shoulder. Vegeta had always had a talent for one-liners.

Instantaneously Frieza's tail smashed itself on the ground.

"This meeting is over!" Frieza yelled, "Go to you quarters and stay out of my sight!" Needless to say, Vegeta had struck a sore spot for the lizard-like tyrant.

…

30 days later.

…

Bardock's crew cheered as they had a toast for Kakarot, Bardock's second son who was born one year ago on this exact day. They even had purple wine! It was a delicacy on Planet Vegeta, and a rare one at that.

They were all gathered around at the table on their space craft celebrating. It was extremely rare that a squad would get a space craft instead of space pods, so they also had a feast prepared.

"We're going to land on Kassana, in 5 hours so I want you all rested up and ready to fight," ordered Bardock.

"Ayy, loozen up a bit Bardy, they're juz a bunch of weaklingz!" slurred a now-drunk Tora.

"Let's just say my gut tells me something is wrong," Bardock said, clenching his fist.

"Because Bardock's gut is always right, like that one time when he…" joked Fasha.

Suddenly Tora fell face-first towards the floor with a rather large thud, making everyone jump up in surprise.

"Shit!" Bardock exclaimed as he rushed to help his long-time friend.

…

**Author's Notes: I apologise for the short chapter, it may seem like it's a filler; but it has relevance. Anyway, revised.**

**Leave a review and let me know what you thought.**


	6. Scream

**Authors Notes: It's been a while… I can guarantee that I've improved, but I'm sorry if the first part of the chapter seems a little slow, it's quite old. I somehow managed to forget about this for a while, going on with various other FF projects.**

**Check out Team Dragon Star, if you want to read stories from: Razamataz22, Zi-Dawg, Kakarot Son, Gohan-to-the-Max, the-ultimate-saiyan-ever-gohan, DevilsDoCry, and Gue22… Just to name a few.**

**Last but not least, I need to thank my 50th** **reviewer, Gohan-to-the-Max, a great friend of mine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, nor any of the songs I may or may not make reference too.**

"Vegeta, you, Raditz and Nappa are going on a mission; there's a little planet known as Vairtous, which you shall conquer. I want the monarchy or whatever political system they have ruined within a week." Frieza commanded, "That is, if you know what's best for you monkeys."

Zarbon chuckled, "I see you're being a little lenient lord Frieza, with the new maggots… to bad they're all weaklings."

"Ha! Zarbon you humour me, though Veggie head over here isn't half weak, give or take around 50-60 years and he'll be able to scratch Guldo!" A certain gender-confused lizard smirked.

Raditz gasped, it was a great honour to be considered strong enough to touch one of the Ginyu force's main squad. It was a common misconception that the Ginyu force only consisted of Recoome, Burter, Guldo, Jeice and Ginyu. While in fact there were countless numbers; each member, which usually had a power level of 30, 000 or above, worked directly for Ginyu who swore loyalty to Frieza. Therefore technically Frieza controlled the Ginyu force; but only thanks to Ginyu. They really weren't even a part of Frieza's army but everyone considered they were.

Vegeta, snorted. It somehow went unnoticed against the other Cold army soldiers. It seemed that even Frieza, the big lizard himself, even overestimated Guldo's power. Even Kakarot would've been able to take him, before Namek that was.

'_Back to my old ways, eh?' _thought Vegeta, _'Oh well, I was a mass murderer in the past, and life turned out fine… For the most bit… Eh who cares? I'm doing to universe a good thing by ridding it of these pitiful weaklings.'_

_..._

Bardock grimaced, Tora would have to remain in the ship's med bay, they were too far into their journey and couldn't turn back if they wanted to make any significant progress. The problem was, the bulky haired Saiyan's Ki stuck out like a sore thumb, and would easily attract predators, if the enemy had scouters.

If only… No that notion was just ridiculous, it was impossible to supress Ki without a transformation. Like the legendary Super Saiyan, would increase it, a millennia ago, Saiyans could stay in their base form to suppress their true power. Sure, some fighters could lower their heart rate and Ki. The Highest recorded 'suppression' of Ki, was 40, 000 and that was held by Captain Ginyu for god's sake!In fact, it'd probably be easier to break out the emergency rejuvenation pod, then ponder on the possibilities of Ki suppression, right now. Bardock was a genius like no other for his infamous technique, or at least that's what everyone else believed. Bardock, was most definitely smart, and given enough time, funds, a lab and what not… He could probably figure out how to turn Changelings into Saiyans.

Yes, practical reasonableness was kicking in. He'd rather have the whole crew dead (himself inclusive) than, lose a single member, or at least one such as Tora. Who was strong and had a fair share of battle wits. His crew took ages to train, ages to drill in the fact that that you should always give it a shot, instead of running away with your tail in between your legs.

Bardock cracked open the emergency healing, insta-tank wonder, a brand new model, _217_ if he recalled touching the interactive glass, commanding it to open, before placing Tora within the contraption. It didn't matter all too much, even the risk factor of using the portable healing tank was all too high, for Bardock's likings, there was not much he could do.

'_I suppose, you'll just have to deal with forced amounts of concentrated adrenalin coursing through your body, old friend… For what it's worth I'm sorry, that I have to put you through this.'_

With that, Bardock spun on his heel and left. He needed to prepare… No doubt he and his crew were next on Frieza's extermination list. He'd been growing too strong as of late, defying to many superiors. No wonder, that Poborkia, Dodoria's replacement, didn't thwart his request for a space craft, the fat punk must have known Bardock was to die on this mission. In fact, he must've done it to throw Bardock of guard. Well that wasn't going to work… It may have on Turles or Paragus, but definitely not with Bardock.

...

Raditz smirked, as he blasted the last of the Saibamen with a Double Sunday, in one month his power had risen by around 1000. He now sat at the power level of 4200, a slightly weaker 2nd class Saiyan. It was amazing, he'd grown so much lately, and those stupid scientists were telling him that he'd never beat a power level of 1500… Every single one of them except for his dad, he was the only one of them which believed Raditz, the only one which thought that what science was saying, was bullshit.

Training with Frieza, had made him indefinitely stronger, far stronger than he ever could have been without them. It had so many perks, he was now a member of Frieza's private army, and the Cold army, instead of just the Saiyan Army. If he was a member of the Saiyan army he was forced to work for Frieza, by a deal which King Vegeta's father had made, but it didn't give him perks of a Cold Army soldier. He now had the ability to go take squads for mission, with permission of course, from other races, working for Frieza. He could run around, with a squad of Namekian and Saiyans, or Pereptrative Humanoids, like Jeice, meaning he could have an almost perfect squad. This was one out of many things, which he gained when he was with two armies.

However, this did not come without many different drawbacks; he now had to check in at a Frieza planet, every single month. That was if he wasn't on a mission, luckily though, Frieza was kind enough to let him check in at Frieza planet _101_ which was quite close to Planet Vegeta. He also did have to go through at least, a fort-night of training every three months, with different members of the Cold army. They were ranging in power, from far higher than him, to incredibly weaker than him, so he was always entertained. In fact, it seemed to be more of a privilege, than a drawback. He could have the time of his life fighting, without having to worry that much about death. That's not to say, however, that the Cold soldiers didn't attempt to kill their comrades.

He walked out of the training room, through the analysis room without a word, and proceeded to the Medical room. Even he could tell he needed a wash, he stunk like hell. In fact he probably smelled worse than Dodoria's corpse.

That and he needed a long rest; a day of fighting was best slept off. It wouldn't do him any good to not be at full strength, as quickly as he possibly could. Especially with that upcoming mission, that Prince Vegeta, Nappa and himself would be going on.

...

Bardock laughed evilly as he smashed his right fist, through the heart of a toad-like alien, the locals of planet Kanasa, were incredibly weak. He then flew backwards into the air, to watch his team-mates fight their own… 'battles.'

Tora was currently taking on three of the smaller residents, and easily dominating. Bardock watched in on interest as a fourth attempted to sneak up behind Tora, only to be backhanded away and into the ground.

Deciding to help out his long-time friend, only slightly, he fired a bright green Ki blast, which incinerated the creature.

He then continued to spectate the interesting fight, between the four… now three fighters, it seemed one was nowhere to be found. Tora managed to smash a fist, swiftly into ones solar plexus, causing him to stop and gasp for breath. While the other alien, launched a powerful Karate chop at Tora's face, only for it to be dodged. He too was incinerated by a bright Ki blast, this time pink in colour.

Staring on in interest, Bardock noticed that Fasha had managed to defeat the aliens she was facing, and had resorted to helping the others out. The alien which was previously gasping for breath, managed to fire a quick Ki beam at Fasha's head. But it never reached, as Cellar, one of Bardock's crew mates back handed it away. Before firing, a dark red, blast of energy at the creature, which completely eradicated the creature from existence.

Bardock managed to let out of few words of congratulations, to his team mates. "Great job Tora… Looks like that alcohol couldn't keep you down after all."

A piercing, sharp beeping sound interrupted Bardock, as his scouter started wilding displaying and flashing numbers. Pressing a button, Bardock let out a sigh, before silencing it.

"Sorry guys, I've got to take care of some of these small fry's… I'll handle to south-east flank, that we talked about earlier. You guys, stay here and exterminate each and every one of these morons."

A light blue and grey aura, was summoned as Bardock rose into the sky, before shooting off.

"That Bardock," Fasha sighed, before blasting another one of the strange alien's. "Always rushing off without me!"

… About an Hour later…

Bardock's right eye-brow was furrowed deeply. He was looking at the body of his dead crew mates, it seemed they had all viciously died. Their blood was everywhere.

He walked up to Tora's body, his fist clenched, as he wept. "T…T-tora… You lazy bum… How could you die on me like this?"

"B-Bar…dock." Tora muttered weakly, blood flowing freely down his mouth.

"Who did this? Who did this **to you!**" Bardock screamed, as tears of anguish leaked down his face.

"I-t w-was F…reiza. He s-sent Po-po…bor-kia. Al-ll a set u-p." With that Tora took his final breath, as he finally gave in to his injuries.

Bardock untied his white arm-band, before wiping Tora's blood with it. He clenched it in his fingers, as blood started to leak from his hand, his nails cutting through his palm.

He scanned the area. "Tora… Cellar… My crew." He squeezed harder, before his eyes landed on one body in particular. "Fasha… My mate."

He was interrupted, by loud diabolical laughter which managed to echo throughout the empty planet.

"How sweet… The little monkey misses his stupid monkey bitch." A large, fat orange alien, with a nasty pink scar running down his face , exclaimed.

"It's you… Poborkia!" Bardock yelled, tying his now red armband on his head. "I want revenge… I want to avenge them. All of them. Cellar, Tora, Fasha and everyone else!"

Bardock's aura was warping the battlefield around him, it had changed from its usual blue, to a violent dark green. If looks could kill, Bardock's hatred would have burned a hole through Poborkia.

"Just try… Here I'll even give you a free shot, right here." Poborkia smirked confidently, rubbing his stomach with three grubby fingers, on his disfigured, left hand.

Something in Bardock snapped a little, this freak had toyed with his squad and killed them all without mercy, he deserved to feel the same as them, feel the same pain, feel the same Poborkia could finsh his sentence Bardock delivered a solid fist straight into Poborkia's ribs, the sweet sound of one of them cracking brought a smile to Bardock's face.

"Argh, you broke one of my ribs, you shouldnt be this strong, you dirty Saiyan what tricks are these?" screamed an irrate Poborkia.

But in reality however Bardock was miles ahead in terms of power level, he had lowered it enough to a level just a bit higher than Poborkia, this way he could truly quiet that orange freak forever.

"You dare dirty my armour, with your filthy Saiyan hands, that's it!" screamed Poborkia again.

Instead of dodging the blow that was thrown at him Bardock just let it connect, even with Poborkia's fist embedded in his face he managed a grin, the look on Poborkia's face went from a look of triumph to one of terror._ Now do you see you orange freak, what it is like to taste fear._

_"_Ha, my turn." said Bardock cracking his knuckles.

However before Bardock could utter his sentence Poborkia had turned and ran, _coward! you are not running away from this you will face me head on_, using his ki, Bardock flung himself after the orange blob, he had moved with such speed that Poborkia never saw the fist fly from nothingness, which sent him tumbling to the ground. But Bardock was'nt letting up, within seconds he was back on him, pummeling every part of the orange blobs anatomy, making him pay in full for what he had done to his squad.

"Please Bardock, I beg for your mercy!"

"Mercy, how do you dare, how many times did my crew, my friends, my mate beg the same as you, how many? And now here you are asking, no begging this from me. I you were a dog I would have put you down, but you dont deserve the pride of an honourabe death, but i will give you this instead!" exclaimed Bardock.

As he said it he leaped high into the air and came crashing down on each of the orange monsters major joints.

"Kanassans hear me, this monster sent us here all for a ploy, he would have your entire race destroyed for just a ploy, however he has offered himself for atonement, he has broken each of his bones needed for fighting and walking, so you can take out your judgement on him!" shouted Bardock.

"Y-you can't do this, what about mercy?" said a clearly terrified Poborkia.

"I am giving you mercy, but I don't think they will," said Bardock pointing over to the shadows where a cluster of Kannasans were gathering.

...

Vegeta frowned, as he backhanded Cui away. The foolish purple alien had challenged him, believing it humiliating to be out ranked by a five year old. The thing which annoyed Vegeta however, was that Cui had somehow managed to sneak up on him, right before an important mission.

He shook his head, as he stormed out of his chambers in the Cold Army and towards the launching pod. He had to be prepared, for some reason he didn't feel same. He couldn't quite put his finger on it… But something was about to happen, something which happened all those years ago, but he just couldn't remember it...

'_Vairtous… Why does that seem so familiar?'_

**Authors Notes: Yo! Kakarot Son signing out with the latest chapter for Blast From the Post… I decided to give you guys a small treat for having to put up with me for so long, the length of this was around 2x bigger than one of my 'normal,' chapters. Anyway new story, coming to a fanfiction site near you!**

**Icy Blue Eyes: Summary: 'His hands were stained with their blood, and it was all his fault. His father, saved the planet, saved all of them, only for Cell to kill everyone, thanks to his own son's inability to save the world.' And now, seven years later, that very same boy, found himself launched into high school and a particularly strange pair of icy, blue Eyes. A Gohan and Videl high school fic.**

**Preview (Already got around 2.5K words… Will be posted at around 3K or so, I reckon):** Vegeta stared, his body seeming aloof, while his eyes showed utter confusion. '_Kakarot, giving up a fight? What in the name of HFIL, is that third-class buffoon doing? Unless he's finally realised that he should have gone for a second year in that Time Chamber, and that I'm now superior to him.'_Vegeta began to smirk, before glaring once again, '_There's absolutely no fucking way that's right… Besides this power… Is the most I've ever felt. That warm-up of theirs, was at about the same power of my Ascended state! Then what the devil is that clown doing?' _Needless to say, Vegeta was very confused at the idea of Kakarot, forfeiting.

~DBZ: Icy Blue Eyes~

"Gohan, you're up!" exclaimed Goku as Cell watched, the illegitimate creature's curiosity peaking to a new height.

"What me?" asked Gohan, clearly shocked, his eyes as wide as his mother's frying pan. '_Why would dad choose me! What about Vegeta, or Piccolo and Trunks? There's no way! He must have made a mistake.'_

**I'm aware that has nothing to do with the actual summary, that's just a little piece which I had written for it, which I quite liked. Let me know if you want an update for Twist with it, or first that then Twist later?**

**Don't forget to Review! It's a magical button which makes me make new chapters quicker, and I'm not joking. Let me know, if you'd rather have this move onto the known parts of DBZ, or stay with the unknown parts that I'm bound to venture in soon. Basically, Time-lapse, or no Time-lapse?**

**Thanks to my amazing Beta, DevilsDoCry for checking over this chapter for me and adding an extra bit to the Poborkia scene.**


	7. New Divide

**Authors Notes: A big thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I love all you guys, you are legendary. 74 reviews… not bad, 26 more till 100. We can do it! Thanks to- awesomegabby195 and Lilly Moonlight, the 70****th**** and 60****th**** reviewers respectively. That's right we had the awesome review count of 15 reviews per chapter, honestly you guys spoil me! Little side note here, chapters 6 and 7 have been merged, into a 4000 word one. The same with 2 and 3, except they nearly totalled 5000 words, now I feel bad since people are going to think my length is really inconsistent. Anyway **_**You Guys Rock!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball… But I own the letter Z. If by own you mean hate, and by the letter Z you mean, that I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Then yes, I own the letter Z.**

…

Vegeta stepped out of his pod, onto the damp ground of planet Vairtous. He raised his right arm, carefully above his eye to shield it from the harsh moonlight radiating throughout the dark purple sky. He let out a small grunt, signifying his approval.

Raditz followed, instead turning his head away from the blinding moonlight when he exited. Preferring to analyse the area, he looked at the variety of strange flora around the planet. It was a small enough planet from what they had seen, and had gravity at about a twentieth of Planet Vegeta's. It was hard enough for Raditz to just keep himself from floating away, but the most digressing fact was that the various assortments of plants didn't. They were floating; flying ; hovering metres above the air, or at least the lightest of ones were. The larger and seemingly heavier plants, were touching the damp, lush ground of Vairtous by mere centimetres.

The third member of the group, Nappa, followed Raditz. Emerging from his pod, let his standard-issue boot soak itself within the muddy ground. He made no apparent movement to guard his eyes from the movement, instead letting it hit his eyes. Imitating Vegeta's previous action, he grunted as well.

"Precious little planet, isn't it Vegeta?" He turned his head towards the Prince.

"Hmm. It'd be a shame if something bad happened to it." Vegeta replied with a knowing smirk, not sparring Nappa a glance. It was strange, at times like these Vegeta and Nappa were a great combination, or at least that's what it used to be. Yet Vegeta despised Nappa in other situations, it was odd, yet it worked. They could practically read one another's minds when in situations like these.

A high pitched screeching sound erupted from beside the Saiyan prince. Vegeta knew right away what it was, it was Raditz. It was like déjà vu, Vegeta had seen it all before. They had gone through these missions countless times.

A low pitched humming noise was created from the other side of Vegeta, contrasting the noise Raditz had made. This one was made by Nappa. The proud prince couldn't help but let his smirk grow into a slight grin, it was time again. He was going to relive the glory days, the days of being a cold-blooded psychopathic killer.

'_Besides what choice do I have? Freiza would kill me without a second thought if I tried to over step his rule, just like he killed every other member of the Saiyan race.' _The thought ran across Vegeta's mind.

…

Nappa couldn't help but grin, he had grown in the few months since the beat down that Vegeta had inflicted upon him. He had come to realise how wrong he was, in attempting to force himself on Sapphire. Upon this realization he had profusely apologised to her, and to King Vegeta. He had once been a loyal servant to the King, but somewhere along the line that was lost. While he didn't betray them he had lost that spark of loyalty, and Vegeta seemed to have knocked it back into him.

The King and Nappa had actually spent many days, recovering what they had lost, once again reigniting their friendship. He did however task Nappa with several missions, it seemed that Frieza wanted Nappa as a squad mate for Vegeta and Raditz, as the lizard-like tyrant had demanded Nappa be given to him too. The most important one of all was to take care of the Prince. He was all but a naïve five year old, a small fish in a big pond.

Yet there was some kind of finesse about the way things were being handled today. He had to admit, the prince had Talent… And Potential.

…

'_That son of a bitch!' _ Bardock was furious, he had just discovered that Frieza had betrayed him… his crew and by default the whole Saiyan race!

He had taken the ship back to Vegeta as soon as he could. To his horror he had noticed he had not healed properly in the rushed journey to Vegeta.

He frowned deeply as he began to land; his body ached all over, his personal scouter was broken and he couldn't get the ships one to function. He had no idea of what his power level was, would he even stand a chance against Frieza?

He shook his head slightly, now was no time to think about it. He had to warn everyone as soon as possible. He had to save them. Frieza could just strut in and assassinate anyone, anywhere and anytime. Actually, he wouldn't assassinate them… He would murder them.

He could save them! Together the whole Saiyan race would defeat Frieza, especially with the Oozaru transformation. It did not do any harm, when the fact that Bardock could let them transform anywhere was added. They'd be able to revolt against them all! The Saiyans would finally be recognised as the greatest of all time and space.

He smiled as he touched down on the ground, before quickly letting out a quick cry of pain. The touch down had been rough and a lightning quick jolt had shaken the craft. His cry however fell on deaf ears, and it rapidly began to die out. He fell to the ground, without another action, his face completely blank.

He had fainted; the landing getting the best of his weakened form. It was a tough ride and he had been hurt from the Kanasa locals while fighting against them, and defeating Poborkia had certainly drained him of his Ki.

…

Bardock awoke to the ever familiar blue liquid surrounding his body. He had finally recovered from his battle on Kanasa. It seemed like pure moments ago that he had fainted, but he knew better. It had happened many times; and being an experienced warrior like Bardock was, he knew that it had taken him hours at the least to recover. While his injuries weren't the greatest, he still needed to be attended to. He had to admit, he was quite lucky to be placed in a rejuvenation pod. They were usually kept aside for emergencies as the population of Saiyan's far exceeded that of the rejuvenation tanks.

A low humming sound allowed the medics and scientists within the room to know that Bardock's condition was stabilised. This meant that he would soon be moving out.

…

King Vegeta stood over the end of yet another planet. It was a fiery apocalypse of hell, Saiyan's firing Ki blasts aimlessly and destroying their enemies. One would think they had somehow accessed their Oozaru for without transforming; but that was far from the case.

Vegeta was a tactician and he knew that he had slacked off in recent years. His power level had barely grown, and his four year old son succeeding his own had been the wakeup call he needed. Bardock and him had started to get soft. Well at least he was. God knew what Bardock was doing, probably on some half-impossible mission.

So Vegeta had started to take missions again, often taking his subordinates with him to learn. It was also just for safety. Sure quality is better than quantity, but quantity has a quality of its own.

This was his first real mission in a couple of years, to rain hell upon a race which had betrayed Frieza. And he was doing that literally. Normally that's what the Oozaru form was for, and now that he knew the fake moon technique; he could get any Saiyan with a tail to transform anywhere anytime.

However the King wasn't stupid, the Oozaru form did little for your growth. It would not benefit you in the long run if you kept on using it, but fighting in your base form would. He had decided to go in armed with nine other men and make this planet his own, in his normal form.

It wasn't easy by any means; as this planet had their own men. _Strong_ men. They were all at least 1st class Saiyans. Handling a planet full of them without a ten times power boost was not easy at all.

However, after a long drawn out battle they had come out victorious; their small advantage in power helping a lot. Team work was one thing which these people had that the Saiyan's didn't. It would be best to learn from it, and take it home. All Saiyans would learn to work together, he would personally see fit to it.

There orders for this planet, however was odd. Lord Frieza demanded that they destabilise its core and let the planet blow up from the inside out. Something which wasn't the easiest to accomplish and easiest to get away with…

He did not say anything against them having some fun and getting a little exercise, which was exactly what they did. Now several hours later, beaten and bloodied they still stood tall as strong Saiyan warriors.

With a frightening warriors roar, King Vegeta raised both of his hands to his head, and began pulling his energy out. A dark blue beam of energy appeared within the Saiyan's hands, before it was suddenly hurtled deep down into the planet.

Several others imitated his actions. They made Ki beams of their own, which also tore through the ground.

"Alright, listen up!" Vegeta commanded his hand waving about. "I want all units up and out, within five minutes. I repeat, all units up and out within five minutes, or you will suffer the consequences."

With a slight glare, Vegeta menacingly took off to his space ship. By consequences he didn't mean any one's that he would hand out. He was talking about the ones which this planet would hand out, one its core destabilised.

…

A high pitched screeching sound rung throughout the room., as Bardock began to smile slightly. The liquid began drain from his rejuvenation pod, as the tank opened up. He stepped out and wore some of the nearby armour.

He was already finished, and Frieza had no idea that he had survived. As far as Frieza was concerned Porbokia was in a rejuvenation tank.

He was feeling up and better than ever; the pain having been sucked out of his wounds in the liquid. Of course his wounds had healed too, it was one of the processes the tank went through.

It would first act as a pain-killer of sorts and suck as much pain out of the body as it could, then it would begin repairing the body. Healing broken bones, and regrowing limbs.

Just as he was about to race out of the medical room, he quickly asked a scientist next to him. "Power check?"

A click of the medical scientists scouter, and a few spoken words told him all he needed to know. "30, 000, flat."

The Saiyan smiled; he and the King hadn't fought to the best of their ability the other day. They had just beaten each other to the ground pretty hard, and that and his newest mission had practicaly doubled his power.

He snatched a scouter from a nearby table top and exited the room. He had to alert the other Saiyans!

'_But first…' _He thought, as his stomach grumbled. _'I need to get me some chow.'_

…

Vegeta laughed cruelly as Nappa smashed a Vairtous local in the face. It truly was good to be back!

He let out a hearty chuckle as he continued blasting each of the fish-faced warriors with numerous Ki blasts.

Raditz joined in with the chuckle as a particularly brave alien attempted to sneak up on him, only to get fried. Nappa also began laughing at the desperation of them all.

Prince Vegeta… was back!

**Authors Notes: You guys are the best readers and reviewers in the world! Don't you ever forget that. 2 thousand or so words currently, not the longest but an update is an update. I'm diving straight into the next chapter. 1.2 K of the way there! How's that?**

**Also check out Team Dragon Star. A community where the best of the best, the worst of the worst and the average of the average gather and unite under one banner, we have around 13 members currently. (It was my **_**bright**_** idea to create it, so if you have any queries I would be more than happy to help).**

**Please review… Whether you liked it or not, to compliment or critique; it helps out a tonne.**


	8. Just Lose It

**Author's Notes: For anyone who cares we're 77 % of the way there (to a hundred).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z… Do I have to keep saying that?**

…

The King laughed mercilessly as he smashed his foot into another alien. It had only taken a couple of hours from him to recover from his last mission and jet of to another one. That's exactly what he was doing.

However for the first time since he had become King he was doing a solo mission. It was the come back alive or don't come back at all kind of mission. He was supposed to take on a whole army of people which had decided to betray planet Vegeta. Even he had to admit that this was a little out of his boundaries, but it wasn't like he really cared.

He was the _King_ not a measly soldier, whose power level didn't matter. He was idolised across the planet, he was their hero. Well not exactly but he was the sole leader of the monarchy which made up Planet Vegeta.

He had to be stronger than his warriors, then his own people. It's not that he thought he was super powerful and couldn't grow weaker because it was his destiny, he would be deluding himself if that was the case. He needed to be there to protect his family to protect _little _Vegeta.

No matter what others thought King Vegeta couldn't give a rat's ass about how strong he was. He just wanted to grow stronger to protect _them_.

It was a need not a want. He needed to do be stronger.

That was how he found himself taking the role of an invincible juggernaut by taking on millions of aliens by himself. He was ordered by Lord Frieza to put them out of their misery and that was exactly what he did… After putting them in said misery.

He wiped the sweat of his eyebrow with his tattered and bloodied glove. It however was to no avail as new trickles of sweat simply took its place.

…

'_Hmmmm….'_ Bardock thought, _'Which one to choose? So many choices, why not just eat them all?'_

Bardock had found himself in the Elite cafeteria, attempting to aid his problem of a stomach which grew rapidly hungry in an instant.

He was all alone in the cafeteria, himself with the various treats. He needed something yummy and good to savour before he revealed Frieza's plot.

While here he had done some serious thinking. He needed to find out if Porbokia was full of shit or not. That stupid alien could have just decided to be blood thirsty and kill his crew while lying about it.

After all why would Frieza betray them? They were growing stronger and stronger, but that meant they could serve him better. It was all very puzzling, but he knew that the Saiyans needed to know of his events on Kasana.

He concealed a smirk as he heard a familiar voice ringing through the cafeteria.

"Ey, that you Bardy? Well what the hell are yous doing over there all alone?" A slightly drunk Borgos' voice rang throughout the cafeteria.

"Yeah, it's me all right. Fancy meeting you here of all places!" He let the smirk loose. It was good to see an old crew mate.

Borgos was an old crew mate of Bardock. He had resigned a while ago; he claimed that he needed a break. It was no secret that if you were a one of Bardock's crew members you were worked like a dog, then afterwards you would be worked like a wolf.

Bardock helped plead to his case of resignation understanding that the man had a life; he wasn't a full time soldier. Bardock cared for his family and all but his logic was to make his mark while he could. He understood that not everyone followed his logic and did not fault Borgos with it at all.

It had been a while ago but they had made one of the best bloody crews out there; Himself, Tora, Fasha, Shugesh and Borgos. They were unstoppable to stay the least but Shugesh was pronounced missing in action as he disappeared during an invasion. Then came Borgos's resignation, and the untimely death of Fasha and Tora.

Cellar was to replace Shugesh and Pi (Pea) was to replace Borgos. Initially Cellar didn't fit in, he was simply ignored. Nobody wanted to have lost their first member and then have him replaced. As time went by they grew on him, and accepted him as a member of their group.

Pi was pretty easy to talk to and easily managed to fit into the group, she was a great and fierce warrior. She was kind… But not on the battlefield. Pi however was recruited by Frieza and had been sent on a long service mission. The chances of any of them seeing Pi ever again were slim. They were fighters; they were warriors they weren't expected to live long anyway.

Her replacement was a strange Saiyan who went by the name of Kabe. Nobody wanted him in the group it was as simple as that, he was alienated worse than Cellar was as at first. He just stuck around because it was considered an honour to be a part in Bardock's great group.

"So what the bloody hell are you doing here all alone? I thought you had a crew to lead? Besides shouldn't Fasha be here right with you? Last I heard she was your mate, she had your brats… Not that anyone would know, with how secretive ya are!" Borgos' lame attempt at a joke gave Bardock something to chuckle about.

"Dead… They're all gone… KIA. Some twit named Porbokia, Dodoria's replacement after the Prince made work of him, decided to go and kill them all. Said Frieza made him, but I'm having my doubts."

"Lord Frieza… Frieza probably set him up to it. When you say all of them, you don't happen to mean Tora and Fasha too?"

Bardock nodded his face drooping grimly, all the good times that they had wouldn't be enough to remember them by. They were all dead and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"Bloody Hell mate. This little twat, a fat ass like Dodoria too I'd guess, went and murdered all of them? Fasha, Tora, Cellar and Kabe? Every single one of them… All gone?"

Bardock just gave him a stare. A _hopeless_ one which managed to say it all, he was the sole survivor and he wasn't happy about it.

Borgos smashed a fist through the table in frustration. "So how come you survived? Why didn't manage to get you too… He sounds like he would've been able to."

Another helpless look was sent Borgos' way. Bardock wasn't being himself; it wasn't like _the_ Bardock to ever let anything like this get in his way.

"Look buddy, I aint blaming you for anything. If I was in that situation and they all went down, I'd hightail it out of there to go and fight another day. It's anything but your fault, but I just want to know how they went down… C'mon mate don't be like this, none of 'em would want you to be."

Once again Bardock sent Borgos a look. However this time it was one filled to the brim with appreciation and sorrow.

"I went to go clear the other half… I thought they'd be fine by themselves." Bardock's gruff voice rang out, "They should have been. Poborkia must have got them by surprise. I know I should have just hightailed it outta there, but you don't know the feeling… When your family's lying dead on the ground, their bodies still warm. I just snapped, You'd have thought I went crazy. I got injured without even realising it, but what matters is that I killed him! I avenged them and now I must finish of the job!"

Borgos blinked. "You killed him? 'Doria had a power level of at least 20 thousand, this guy must have been stronger for Frieza to hire him… right?" Seeing Bardock nod, he continued. "Well how the hell did you get so powerful? What's your power at now?"

Bardock glared slightly at Borgos before hitting him on the head playfully. "Even in times this serious you don't change, do you? They said it was about 30, but now's not the time. Frieza's betrayed us, I'm quite sure of it."

Borgos tensed up, he could tell it was important. "How so Bardy?"

…

"And you're gone too!" Nappa exclaimed as another fish-faced warrior fled the scene. "What's with these guys and running, eh? Biggest cowards I've ever seen…"

Raditz laughed, "2nd Class soldier Nappa, I've never agreed more with you in my life."

Nappa flew over to Raditz and slapped a hand on his back. "Ya know, you're not that bad. Pretty good for a newbie and all."

Vegeta sighed while this happened. This was rather irritating; he'd already gone through all of this in his _previous life_. Why couldn't they just hurry up and act like good buddies? It would make his life a hell of a lot simpler.

He snapped a foot onto the ground releasing a shockwave, which uprooted numerous trees and uplifted numerous chunks of the ground along the way; destroying any unfortunate Vairtousian warriors in its way.

He cracked a few knuckles in his right hand, and slipped of his glove.

'_Why is it sweating so much right now? I don't think this ever happened before. That old fool... the Kai, must be playing with me or something. God knows…'_

He wiped the sweat on his face before spitting on said hand. Once he accomplished this he rubbed the spit in, with his left handed glove.

As hard as he was trying to ignore it, his heart was beating and his head was racing. He could swear his temple was beating as well.

"Yes, I would agree with that. They are a bunch of scaredy-cats." He said, laughing slightly.

'_Scaredy Cats? What the heck is wrong with me? I'm acting like a little kid again.'_

Unbeknownst to Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz were holding their breaths to try and stop themselves from laughing.

'_Forgive me Prince Vegeta, but you are so naïve…'_

Raditz chuckled to himself; briefly meeting Nappa's closed eyes.

…

"Come on Piche!" A man called, targeting the girl in the group behind him. "I'm hungry you know!"

"Tato hang on, we're going." The woman responded, brushing a strand of her hair out of her delicate face.

"Shut up Tato, we're coming. You stomach's bad, even for one of us." Another male member of the group growled slightly while saying this.

"Yeah listen to Kewee, he knows what he's doing." Another man said.

"Did I ask you to talk Jape?" Tato replied.

"That's enough; we're getting quite annoyed by your incessant chatter!" Another member of the group said, with several nodding heads back up his statement.

"Hmmmph… Fine!" Piche said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Several growls erupted throughout the passage, as several stomachs were rubbed.

…

Within a few minutes the group of people had reached the cafeteria. It was oddly empty, it looked like a void.

Nobody was there; the food was spread out on several humungous trays. The chefs weren't present, instead in their absence were a few robots. It was quite sickening to see how the robots made food, it was monotonous food if any, and it had the same taste over and over again. While when the chefs were in the food tasted delicious it was never exactly the same.

However food was food and the Saiyan's would eat it all the same. It was proven when one by one each of the Saiyans in the crew got a tray full of the _food_.

Jape let his mouth gap widely as he looked into a nearby corner by pure coincidence. He pointed slightly before yelling to his _posse_.

"Hey you guys… Is that Bardock and Borgos, over there?"

All the heads rose towards Jape and followed on to the two Saiyans.

"What's it to you, Fry's?" Borgos said, raising his middle finger in a carefree gesture.

…

**Authors Notes: Quick update huh? Anyways, I'm working hard for this. Just to let you guys know the guys mentioned in the last section won't be taking on a major role; they're more of a small plot device.**

**KIA stands for Killed In Action.**

**Things are never as they seem.**

**That's beside the point, but I hope to start on the next chapter ASAP. Now, I intend to let this story flow through all of DBZ and possibly GT… But what do you think of a DBZ sequel to this?**

**Please Review.**


	9. In the End

**Author's Notes: Yeah let's keep it going! 88 out of 100 reviews, 12 more to go! … Can we make it?**

**To my friend Hoenn Master, who's been reviewing anonymously: Hey you're an awesome guy, thanks for reviewing and sticking with me through this thing! My apologies for the faux update, I didn't know at the time that you could replace a chapter without deleting it and putting new one in (and then moving that to the correct spot).**

**About the Cell thing… That is miles and miles and miles away. I doubt it'll happen though; while there'll be plenty of changes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

...

"Borgos stand down!" Bardock commanded, instantly ridding his voice of the friendly tone it previously contained. "Now's not the time to get in a fight, when Frieza himself is going to betray us!"

'_Holy shit… I almost forgot about that for a second there, we've got to let everyone know about this. We could all end up dead.'_

"Fine… Just this once, that stupid Fry crew; going around thinking they're cool and all…" Borgos muttered to himself.

"You know we're still here you know?" Piche asked; her arms once more crossed over her chest as she impatiently tapped her foot.

"Hang on. Did little Bardock just say Lord Frieza is going to betray us?" Tato asked scratching his chin as if in deep thought.

"Yes Tato, Frieza's killing us all like pigs for slaughter. He already sent Dodoria's fat ass replacement to clean out my crew." Bardock glared slightly at being forced to mention his late crew.

"You'd think that he'd be able to finish the job and get rid of you!" Piche said, her voice dripping of arrogance.

"Hang on. Why would Lord Frieza want to betray us anyway?"

"He feared that we Saiyan _scum_ were getting to powerful. He figured that one day we would rise up and oppose him."

Tato shook his head. "We still don't even hold a candle to Lord Frieza's power level. It's rumoured to be over 100,000 and our whole group barely clear 40,000 all put together."

"Well then he must be getting scared that some of us are getting to powerful… too soon!" Jape declared, his voice laced with a touch of fear.

"Well, we all know that Bardock here, is Mr double my power level in a single fight." Keewee said, glaring at the scarred Saiyan.

"That must mean it's because of Bardock that Frieza's turning on us!" Piche squealed, her voice reaching ear-flinching levels.

"It's your fault then!" Jape pointed his finger at Bardock.

"Well the simplest solution is to erase the problem!" Tato yelled.

In union all of the Fry crew screamed, "Get him!"

With a mighty charge all of the Saiyan warriors, attempted to attack the Saiyan. However they found themselves suddenly blown away, as a single man stood a white aura surrounding him.

"Over my dead body!" Borgos let out a primal scream, as he crossed his arms.

Jape smirked gladly, before cocking his fist back. "Of course." He let of a brief laugh, before charging straight a Borgos.

Piche stood up and brushed some of her hair out of her face, before staring at the spectacle. It would be interesting to watch this _fool_, get trashed by Jape. Being Bardock's friend was only a bonus.

Tato grinned. This idiot wouldn't stand a chance. He pressed the button on the side of his scouter and let it scan the Saiyan before him. This Borgos guy wouldn't stand a chance at all.

The device beeped in success, as it recognised the Saiyan's power. Tato laughed as the numbers appeared in the Saiyan language.

There were two languages which each Saiyan was expected to know; Trongs and Standard. Trongs was the Saiyan language which each Saiyan was taught at early ages, but it had begun to fade. It was slowly becoming a dead language, and being replaced by Standard.

Standard or standard language was the standard language amongst the known Universe. It had been taken and taught to numerous different Planets, long ago… When King Eskey first colonised the Universe. These planets, few of which hadn't been enslaved by Eskey, slowly learned 'standard.' They were lead to believe that it was superior to any other language, by unknown forces and as such it was made the world-wide language of several Planets.

This had a purpose for King Eskey too. Because when he did enslave planets; it was far easier if they were all speaking the same language.

King Eskey was known to have been one of the greatest minds and founding influences on the known world today. He was still respected today, although often frowned upon. He was a Cold ancestor. He didn't pass on his kingdom and its worth to the current ruling family of today, he let it disintegrate after his death.

However ten or so generations down the line, the Changelings were once again thought of as the super powers of the universe.

…

"11,000…" Tato smiled widely. "You're going down my foolish friend."

Piche charged up a small ball of energy in her hand, and gracefully smashed it into the man's head. It sent Borgos sprawling back with an eerie ease.

She brushed her hair off her face again, and laughed monotonously.

"That's what you get when you mess with your superiors. Especially when someone's got a power level higher than yours by one thousand! What a fool you are!"

Her response was a punch straight in the face, courtesy of Bardock. She was sent sprawling in a very similar manner to how Borgos was mere minutes ago.

"Shut up bitch."

Bardock was jumped on by Keewee, Tato and Jape all at once. Growling, they all brought him down to the floor. Tato repeatedly punched Bardock in the face, out of anger and frustration.

"You son of a bitch… I'm gonna kill you for that!"

Another few punches rained down on Bardock's bruised and battered face. Before it was brought to an abrupt stop, as a foot connected with Tato's head; sending him sprawling of to join Piche.

A few seconds later, Borgos landed on the ground smirking. Proud of his handy work, he replied to the shocked stares he received.

"What you think that I'd stay down?"

Bardock let of a loose smirk as well. "Let's show these little kiddies how to fight… old school."

With that Bardock broke out of the death grip placed on him by Keewee and Jape. He then proceeded to backhand the two of them into the walls behind him. They were flicked off like flies.

Laughing in their victory Borgos smiled, before offering Bardock a hand. "That felt good… I gotta get back into this business."

Bardock's reply was cut short as Borgos was quickly knocked to the side by a flying kick.

It was revealed to be Piche as she materialised where Borgos previously was, her feet now firmly planted on the floor.

As Bardock stared off at Piche, Borgos continued to sail through the air. Only for Tato to re-join the fight by letting his foot smash into Borgos' head. The momentum from Piche's attack only added to the power of the attack as his head was smacked back with a sickening clack.

However he was suddenly clotheslined by Keewee, who had stuck his hand out like a soldier. Not wincing at the contact.

He was sent flying forward into Jape's waiting fist which struck his head, forcing the Saiyan warrior to collapse.

Bardock just couldn't believe his eyes… It had all happened in a matter of seconds. Borgos had suddenly been taken out by them. It was true teamwork.

'_I guess this is why they're _famous_… Not bad for a new crew.'_

Bardock couldn't help commentating. They'd only been in the business a short while. But they were successful if anything.

The Saiyan couldn't help but sweat as he noticed all of them turn to him.

"He's not going to be getting up for a long time…" Keewee trailed off.

"And we intend to do the same to you… Permanently." Jape continued.

"That'll teach you to mess with us. You may be a Royal Elite but that doesn't mean we can't take you down." Tato finished with a smug look on his wounded face.

"Good luck with that," Bardock offered them a cheesy grin.

It caused them all to stop and reassess the situation.

Suddenly the warrior opened his mouth, and a bright green light erupted from it. The beam travelled quickly and knocked itself into Tato's head, sending him flying back once more.

"That was for Borgos."

Bardock instantaneously raised both his hands in guard. He knew what they were going to do, and it was going to be a fatal mistake.

He proved to be right as the two both rushed in, their hands prepared with Ki encasing them. Thankfully Bardock had foreseen this, and grabbed the wrists of both hands.

'_This is going to be fun…'_

And he squeezed… Hard. The tell-tale squirming sound was all his experienced ears needed to know.

He yanked them both up into the air, preparing to catapult them across the room.

"You know it should always be quality over quantity."

He was forced to drop them as he felt a sharp pain in his back. He had just been attacked with his back turned.

He had to give it to them. They were cunning. In situations like this there was no such thing as honour or a fair fight; they'd overstepped that. And boy did they know how to use it to their advantage.

"But quantity has…"

"A quality of its own."

He turned to see both Piche and Tato standing there. It was starting to get frustrating now. He was hungry and he wasn't in the mood to take them all on.

"You're not going to win this one," Keewee stated, as Bardock turned around to face him. To his horror he was standing and slowly advancing.

"Bardock." Jape finished. He too was standing and slowly advancing.

…

'_Shit…'_ King Vegeta had just gotten back from his latest mission. And he was going through the mission reports, as customary for the ruling king.

One had been made from base. Meaning that an actual report hadn't been submitted and that most details had been presumed or guessed.

It also said that Bardock's entire crew had been slaughtered by some unknown force as he had returned without them. Or at least that's what he presumed.

What was happening was entirely beyond him… But it was strange for Bardock to have not left a report… He didn't even visit him personally and report as per the minimum set for Bardock.

"Assistant!" Vegeta yelled. "How much longer does Bardock have in the Regen tank?"

Sure enough a loyal servant appeared by the kings side. "I'm not sure my King. I'll go find out…"

Seeing the King briefly nod his head the servant asked a final question. "Is that all my highness?"

The king nodded. His harsh gaze softening slightly, "Yes, that is all… Tell him to report to me, _personally_, as soon as possible."

…

"You're my bitch now." Piche laughed, as she constantly attacked the defenceless slum on the floor which went by the name Bardock, with Ki-enhanced slaps to the cheek.

It had been several hours since Bardock had been brought down, several long hours for the latter. He had been viciously beaten by each member of the Fry Crew, again and again.

He, a person with the tile of royal elite was being smacked around by a bunch of idiots. Somehow this crew had managed to tame him and torture him... it was pathetic.

He would have tried to fight back if he still had his arm, or his legs for that matter. He was just being tortured. Death would a present he would gladly accept at the moment.

His arms were broken, tattered damaged and literally useless. His legs were ruined. Simply ruined. He could not move them in the slightest. They just wouldn't respond.

However he could still feel them, very well. The pain assured him of that. It came in constant waves. His body was numb for a few minutes before a large wave of pain would wash over him.

The most painful bit of all was his backside. A Saiyan's pride and joy, their tail. It had been cruelly chopped off millimetre by millimetre with the most imprecise Ki control he had ever seen.

About half of it was gone and the sensitive limb stopped whatever was left of his body from moving.

"My turn." Keewee walked forward. "Normally I'm not one for doing all this. But, the chance to bring the mighty Bardock to shame is too tempting."

He sliced off Bardock's right arm with a beam of Ki, and sent a fist flying into the Saiyan's gut.

"Jape."

The bulky warrior stepped up and ripped of his left arm, before also punching him in the gut.

Tato silently walked up as Jape and Keewee stepped aside. He began to channel Ki into his hands, as much of it as he could.

He released the Ki onto Bardock's broken legs and let it do its magic.

The Saiyan's legs didn't even stand a chance as they were reduced to rubble by the Ki.

"Your turn."

Piche stepped up again, and prepared Ki wthin her hands, she carefully separated bits of it from the rest.

She silently waved it over Bardock's tail, allowing it to free fall. His tail was cut and burned by the Ki. The Ki not only cut it, being as sharp as it was but also burned it, being Ki.

The female warrior raised a fist and prepared for the beheading. It glowing with the Ki which was enhancing it.

"No." Keewee stated. "Don't kill him."

Tato reacted first. "What is wrong with you? If we kill him we'll get promoted and everything."

"We'll get promoted for killing one of our own kind? I doubt it… Besides word on the street is that the King and Bardock are good pals."

"So we just leave him here?" Moving her fist away from its charging position and letting the Ki dissipate, Piche questioned.

"Yes."

"As a head and a torso?" Tato grinned. "Are we hardcore or what?"

Instantly the tense situation livened up.

…

"Sir! Bardock had recovered a long time ago. But his current location is unknown, he hasn't been sighted once since his recovery."

The King sighed. "Great… He's probably in the middle of some depression."

"Would you like me to send some of our hunters? They should be able to find him quite easily, my honour."

"Yes do that. Offer a small bounty or something for those who get him and his lazy ass back here."

"At once Milord."

As he watched the servant disappear Vegeta couldn't help himself get lost in the abyss known as thought.

'_So his crew's gone… Completely. As well as that Fasha girl. I guess this is the end of Bardock's future heirs. Raditz and that Kakarot boy are all that'll be left of his legacy. I can tell that Raditz is very potent already and with enough training he could sneak to around about my current power level. That Kakarot boy however… He was born with a power level of 2, of all things. He might not get very far, he might even die off on that weakling planet. But then again he could be like his father. He could simply follow in his father's footsteps._

_But we can't let him die either can we? I'm not too sure. I'd best ask Bardock what he thinks of this.'_

...

**Author's Notes: I'll offer you guys a deal… One Hundred Reviews, and you get an omake chapter. That's right, a whole omake chapter. ****Now what do you want it to be about?**

**Vegeta meeting Bulma. **

**Vegeta getting rid of Frieza and everyone else, while making the universe his own.**

**A FAQ's omake? If so ask any and every question(s) in the review.**

**What happened to the world Vegeta left behind… How will they fare, what would happen to them? (This will be continued later on, or possibly be turned into its own story).**

**Vegeta going off to Namek to get the Dragonballs? If so what would he wish for?**

**So you guys got a small treat I suppose. A longer-than-customary chapter, and a fight scene…. God I've missed writing those so badly.**


	10. Thunderstruck

**Disclaimer: If Team Dragon Star becomes popular enough maybe we can convince Toriyama to sell DBZ to us. I don't own Dragonball…**

...

"Father!" Raditz yelled. He had just walked into the cafeteria, after coming back after a mission with the Prince and the bald headed Saiyan, Nappa… Only to see his father lying on the floor surrounded in a pool of his own blood. Two arms put roughly beside the horrendous scene, and tiny pieces of brown fur.

"W-what? How did this happen? Who did this father? Who? I'll avenge you by killing them!" Raditz roared, with his fist raised in the air.

"Y-you idiot. Stop b-being so-o dramatic. I'm still alive."

"What?" Raditz gave his father an incredulous stare. "How? You're arms have been severed from your body and you don't have any legs! How could you have not bled out by now?"

"D-don't be stupid. I'm still h-hurt."

"Oh right… I better get you to a healing room?"

Bardock attempted to nod, but simply collapsed onto the floor with a groan. However, he pushed with all his might, determined to beat his own body. He managed to make a notion towards his right, with his head while grunting slightly. Finally his body stopped moving and the grunt came to a sudden stop as he fell down onto the floor once more.

Raditz quickly followed his father's gaze to notice another Saiyan. He couldn't help grinning as he noticed just who he was staring at… It was Uncle Borgos. Of all people! It had certainly been a while since they had last seen each other.

He certainly didn't stop grinning when he noticed that Uncle Borgos looked relatively unharmed and a lot better than his father who looked worse for wear.

'_At least he's alright. But what's he doing here? And who could've done this to them?'_

He scooped both over his shoulder with a grunt and walked out, astounded at what had happened.

He couldn't help but realise how sick it was. Was this how people felt when he killed their relatives?

Even though Raditz was a Saiyan, he still had feelings. Being a Saiyan definitely didn't mean he was some cold killing machine. Bardock had made he knew it when he was a child. In fact according to his father, it was emotions which made a Saiyan powerful.

Raditz still took his word for it.

...

"Last stand!" King Vegeta roared. They were outnumbered on a scale of 2 to 15. There was no hope for them. The dragon look-a-like race, was definitely powerful… But not enough to match them. But an old quote which had been pushed into King Vegeta's mind since his early childhood summed it up nicely.

'_Quality over quantity. But quantity has a certain quality of its own.'_

It was a most famous quote, said by Lord Frieza himself. It held a certain degree of truth to it, but Vegeta never thought it to be true.

Even now, while it summed up there situation, he didn't believe it. Quality was something rare. Quantity was not. There was something special about being a juggernaut, as opposed to a whole army.

Quality couldn't be beaten. It was simply unbeatable.

… And what the opposing forces didn't know was that Saiyan's were full of quality.

...

"God fucking damn it!" Vegeta yelled, slamming his fists down on the table, which buckled under the force.

"What do you mean that Father's busy? This is important!"

"Prince Vegeta," the loyal servant attempted to calm the child. "He's on a mission right now. He'll be back soon."

"How could he be on a mission?" Vegeta wanted to smash his head into the ground. "Wasn't he the one who told you to go and find Bardock?"

"Yes Master Vegeta, but he decided to go out for a mission after it."

"Without a word?"

"He went on a mission as if nothing else was happening."

"Then why did you get me? Isn't this stuff what my mother's for?"

Vegeta may have been a prince for his whole life, but since his fifth birthday he barely had a race to lead. Although he didn't show it, he had no idea of how to really rule a planet. So even in his unique situation there would be no way that he could issue commands and resolve problems like such.

"He put you in charge sir. Apparently, it was a part of 'your' training."

Ever since Frieza had taken Vegeta in, his father had begun training him during his visits to Planet Vegeta. He hadn't been training him in combat or martial arts; in fact it had nothing to do with violence at all. Unless one counted, snapping an ambassador's head off as violence.

He had been training Vegeta to take over his throne. Although he was far from admitting it, Vegeta suspected that he had realised that he was getting too old to manage things. And thus Vegeta's lessons began.

However the lessons definitely weren't going to be of any aide in his current predicament. Ignoring the fact that he had only had two lessons so far, the lessons never did –and he doubted they never would- cover how to deal with a missing Saiyan.

"Well what do you want me to do? Go send for him. Keep searching, I suppose."

It pressed Vegeta to think harder. They had never had a missing Saiyan before. At least he wasn't aware of ever having one. Well actually he did know of a few times when Saiyan's went missing… War.

They weren't in the midst of another war… Were they?

...

Bardock groaned it was absolutely ridiculous. He'd just been through hell, or at least it felt like it.

His eyes were hurting from the bright light of the laboratory. The glass of the tank did nothing to reduce the strain on the eyes unfortunately. Yet Bardock did not let it faze him in the slightest. He had been put in the same position numerous times and this was no different.

He retorted to closing his eyes and trying achieve peace with his aching body.

Where had he been before all this?

He grimaced as he heard a voice.

"Shit he's awake!"

And another one too.

"Give me 30 cc's of ketamine! This ain't good!"  
Suddenly he felt his eyes close as his body began to shut down. He could still hear their voices… or at least he thought he could. He wasn't sure. Finally his sense of hearing stopped as well.

_..._

_'Who could have done that?' _It was the only question running through Raditz's mind.

His father was hands down the strongest man he _knew_. In fact he was one of the strongest men on the planet!

It seemed god damn impossible for _just anyone _to stroll in and do that to him. He had lost both arms, legs and his tail. All parts of his body except for his torso.

His fighting career was over.

Or it would be over, had they not some of the greatest medical technology in their hands. Raditz still couldn't wrap his head over how those rejuvenation tanks worked. But he knew one thing, he and his father owed the creator of the machine a lot.

He wouldn't know what the hell to do if he lost his family, _at this _stage.

Hell he hadn't even known that he'd been so close to losing almost all of his family within one day!

First his mum and dad went out on a mission together. That definitely wasn't out of the norm as they usually did go on them together, to spend some…. _Quality _time where they saw fit….

Not that he wanted to know about it. But on that mission his mother died. At some weirdos hands, fat guy number two if he recalled correctly. Fat guy number two, Porborkia was supposed to be fat guy number one, Dodoria's replacement; if all the rumours were true. It seemed as if Frieza would have to fire yet another fat guy.

Then straight after, he had been apparently been slayed by his father in vengeance of his fallen mother. That was a good thing, and Raditz reckoned that the bastard deserved it.

Then somehow after he'd returned, Raditz had found his father on the verge of death in the common cafeteria floor.

He hadn't a clue of who had done it or anything… But who could have done it? Last he heard his dad's power level was a little under 30,000. He didn't know anyone with power comparable to that save for some of Frieza's most elite soldiers!

It was ridiculous! It didn't make any sense, and Raditz didn't like it. One thing which he did know for sure… was that he needed to become stronger.

Who said that he wouldn't be targeted next?

...

"L-Lord Frieza." A purple alien with odd yellow spots on his exceptionally tall head stuttered.

"Yes?" The alien overlord replied.

"W-well we-"

His stuttering was cut short abruptly as one of Frieza's esteemed 'Death beams' cut straight through his heart.

"Next time don't take so long!" Frieza cackled loudly, before pointing at an orange octopus-like man. "You… What's your name?"

"O-O-Orlen, sir!"  
"What was the other fool trying to say?"

"Sir, Porborkia has been killed!"

"What?" Frieza's face turned into one of total fury. "How? I sent him to kill that monkey Bardock and his crew!"

"Last that I heard that low thrash only had a power level of about 15, 000! How could Porborkia, who easily had a power level exceeding 20,000, have lost to him?"

"Well Sir, we did a quick check on his records. And apparently he'd grown to about 28,000 and after he killed Porborkia, it grew to 30,000!"

"Ridiculous! How is this possible?"

A knock on his door interrupted his ponderings.

"Come in." The voice-recognition door, open itself. "What is it?"

"L-Lord F-Frieza, you're brother has demanded an audience with you!" The alien, who walked in exclaimed, scared out of her boots.

"Very well…" Frieza rubbed his palms together quietly. "You!" He pointed at a random member of his army, "Go clear my schedule for the next day."

'_I have a feeling that this meeting's going to require some real quiet time afterwards.'_

...

"What do you reckon happened to him?" The doctor asked curiously so his superior.

"Obviously energy or Ki was involved. No doubt about it at all. The way them cuts were made…" The doctor let his expert eye glaze carefully over the third dimensional replica of the patient.

"… They're cut too finally weren't they?" The subordinate doctor said, instantly catching on to his senior.

The older doctor let out a sigh. "Makes me glad that some of my inferiors aren't stupid… Bloody Vegeta I tell you! He cuts their warrior pay in half if they chose a medical path. Bloody stupid especially because only the injured and retirees join now, like he just wants his soldiers to die!"

"Well you don't need to worry, ya get paid thrice that of a warrior, uncle!"

The older man instantly snapped his head towards the boy.

"Don't you dare, call me that… _Nephew_." It was a voice filled with malice, challenge and playfulness all at once.

Making a 'hmph' sound, the nephew returned the favour. "You're just upset because you're old!"

"So are you! You're 38, well past your prime if you ask me. Yet you don't have a mate, or a child."

Ever so wisely dropping the topic, the younger one focused once more on the replica. "Fine _Banba_… So if they're Ki cuts how come the left shoulder is so rugged?"

"What do you think Loide?"

"Well…" Loide paused and allowed himself to gulp tightly. "_Uncle… _I think it could have been imprecise Ki control?"

Allowing the man to get away with it, Banba touched the shoulder on the holographic replica. A small circular wave seemed to wash over the picture as it zoomed in.

"Look again young one."  
"It… It's been ripped off!"

"Precisely! I truly believe in a few years you'll be ready to succeed my position."

"But what kind of brute could have done this?"

"Well that, I don't believe is our business to be butting into, but there's a reason why we have access to the medical records of every single soldier within Lord Frieza's ranks. I'll have a little more faith in the younger generation if you can tell me why we, 'dirty Saiyans' are allowed to pull out records containing some of the most devastating secrets within Frieza's armed ranks."

"Well… I'm not too sure, but it sounds like Frieza's a very insecure person."

Seeing Banba nod, Loide continued. "So he must have a very good reason for allowing almost anyone access with important medical information. And we all know that organisations like Frieza's are easy as shit to infiltrate…"

Banba smiled slightly. "So that we can find traitors easily, you wouldn't believe how many idiots go around betraying Frieza."

"Yea, finger prints and stuff like that. Frieza's actually a genius when it comes to managing his own organisation. We could easily figure out who did that to Bardock."

"Except… You'll need level 9 clearance." Banba said monotonously, before laughing and grabbing the pass on his lanyard. He waved it around in the air. "So I guess it's lucky I've got this."

Loide was shocked. "Last I heard you had level 8! You get promoted or something?"

"Got it in one!" Banba beamed, he loved his nephew. "I'm what now five levels you're senior or something… But who's counting?"

"Four levels…."

"So what are we going to do with the patient?" Banba asked. He knew the answer, but his nephew was a trainee… Or at least to Banba he was. Everyone was a trainee to the experienced senior.

Groaning Loide replied. "We're going to wait for him to recover most of his body, but we'll prevent his left arm from growing back. Then we'll analyse it and find the culprits."

"Is that all?" Seeing Loide quickly nod, Banba shook his head. "So then our poor patient here will not have and arm for the rest of his life?"

Loide spluttered. "… I don't know what else we could do, the medicine we're going to use is supposed to prevent the regen' tank from working, Uncle."

Shaking his head in disappointment, Banba replied. "Of course... The idiots at medical school don't know what they're talking about. It's not that hard to fix. There's a plant, a very special one, it can heal anything…. Can you guess what it is?"

Seeing Loide nod, Banba shook his head once more.

"The Senzu Bean."

"Wait don't they grow on…"

"Planet Earth."

...

**Author's Notes:**

**Hoenn Master: Longer? That previous chapter was 3K. I could do 6K or something but it would be difficult and you'd have to wait a long time for updates. I like to go on a roll with this, as in I won't update for a while. Then I'll come back with a long chapter and a few other short ones. I've looked at Honour Trip by American Vigor before, it's a good story.**

**In regards to the omake. Two for Vegeta meeting Bulma/Going to Earth (My vote goes to that too) and one for a whatever.**

**For all those wondering, it's likely that the Fry crew are a one-time thing only. Maybe they'll be in this chapter for a bit, or a few others. But they're in no way main characters. Speaking of which, you've probably realised that Vegeta isn't the only one.**

**Before King Vegeta went out on his mission, he sent to find Bardock. Bardock couldn't be found so he left on a mission; not wanting to waste time. He told the servant to report to his son until he returned. During this time Raditz found Bardock and immediately went to the medical bay or hospital, if you will. Since the 'servant' had already checked the med bay, he didn't check it again. The rest should be self-explanatory.**

**In regards to the torturing scene last chapter, I tried not to gore it up. Some didn't like it, so I'll try to add a warning in next time.**

**I'd also like to mention that I'll be holidaying until early January, starting from the 4****th**** or so. It'd make my day if I came back to see this on 100 though. Definitely. Also I've got family issues which makes it all the more tense for me.**

**Due to compatibility issues between MS Word and Fanfiction all scene-breaks have been changed from the regular line to an ellipsis (these things: **...**).**


	11. We Wish You A Merry Coldmas!

**Authors Notes: A Christmas Special. Very important to the story and features a little variant of Christmas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball.**

…

"So you want me to go to Earth?" The Saiyan asked inquisitively. "I think I remember that planet actually. If I'm not mistaken, my little baby-brother, Kakarot was sent there just shy of a year ago?"

The scientist's interest peaked the second Raditz mentioned a brother. An amazing warrior would no doubt produce, dare he say it, even more amazing offspring. He would have to keep a look out for this Kakarot for sure.

"Yes, a baby named Kakarot was sent there approximately ten months ago. Frieza said that some customers were willing to pay a great deal for it, not that it would actually affect his darn empire, so he decided to have this Kakarot, your brother _vacate_ the land. I almost feel sorry for its natives."

'_No wonder this guy's not a field agent or a warrior. He'd throw a monkey wrench in any plan that involved killing innocents. I can just tell that he'd let a whole colony of natives survive in secret, or some other ridiculous thing.'_ Raditz nodded, feinting sympathy.

"It's certainly not fair on them native people to have a tyrant like Frieza wrecking their numbers and stealing their land." Raditz said before nonchalantly shrugging. "But there's nothing we can do about it, I guess. It's just the way of life."

The doctor flashed Raditz an appreciative smile. "How'd someone as young as you get so wise… Say, how old are you anyway?"

"Well I was born about ten years after Lord Furei died, and that was about thirty years ago, so I'm just shy of twenty standard years, give or take a few."

The doctor chortled a bit. "Well you certainly don't look it. I assumed you were about fifteen standard. In fact just a couple months ago, you didn't even act it. I remember a certain incident involving Doctor Kuire?"

Raditz waved his hand dismissively. "Oh please, that was hardly my fault. Besides a few months ago, I was an immature little kid. Now I'm an adult, so of course I'm treating things differently."

Doctor Banba smirked. "You know now days, they say that a boy becomes a man once he gets some."

Raditz raised an eyebrow. "Gets what and from where?"

"Gets _some_ from _bed_, of course," Banba winked.

His face flushed pink, Raditz desperately tried to change the topic. He wasn't willing to discuss his _night_ life with a person he hardly knew.

"Uhh so why don't you brief me on the locals? And what I can expect from this planet?"

"Why don't you let me tell him about it, _uncle_?"

"Of course, _nephew_," Banba stressed the last word.

…

"So what do you want from me, _brother_?" Frieza asked, hissing venom from his tongue.

"Well asides from wishing you a happy Coldmas, _brother_, I have a few questions and a possible preposition for you," A dark muscular being replied.

Coldmas, was actually short for Cold-Massacre. It was a very special holiday for the Changelings, as it represented the separation of the Changelings from the rest of the species in the universe. Sure, Frieza's family had ruled for many generations, but before the twenty-fifth day on the twelfth month of the year, Changelings hadn't been established as the supreme rulers of the year.

As the name would suggest King Cold, was the leader of this force, which separated the universe.

He had seen a measly _Neko_ pull rank over a Changeling and was immediately offended, or so the tale goes, He then organised a meeting of the United Planets and forced each party member to agree to letting the Cold's dictate over them forever, as well as forcing them to agree, to let a newly-born Changeling have more power than them.

The Changelings then rejoiced, and began to use their new-found power to get revenge over all who had insulted them in any way, shape or form and began the World's Biggest Massacre. On that exact day, every Changeling would rejoice.

While many species didn't celebrate Coldmas, majority of them had adapted and enjoyed the galaxy-wide holiday. Every Changeling used this day to thank their _saviour_, King Cold by making use of the powers they'd been given. Although this making use normally included, killing more people.

"Fire away, _brother_." Frieza could not help but say the name with venom. His brother disgusted him.

"Well, I've heard of a species called _Saiyans_, who are apparently under your jurisdiction, correct?"

"Yes, those little _mongrels._ What could have possibly gotten _you,_ _interested_ in _them_?"

"They seem to be very _intriguing_ especially with that Oozaru of theirs." Cooler knew that Frieza was on edge. He had to play his cards carefully because he knew, that he knew, that he wanted something with them.

"Well you're darn out of luck, as I'm about to wipe them out."

"That's exactly why I wanted to talk to you, brother." Cooler didn't let any malice fall into his tone, he needed to sound convincing. "Why waste such a useful race."

"Whatever do you mean, dear _brother_? They're pathetically weak in general, but are getting too strong for their own good, especially with all that arrogance and cockiness of theirs. Besides what could _you_ hope to do with them, being weaker than myself?"

'_Don't count your horses yet Frieza; I've got something you don't.' _Cooler all but mentally hissed.

"Well I believe that since you have no use for them, that we could perhaps, organise a trade?"

"A trade?" Frieza cocked his head to the side almost comically. "What do you have that I don't?"

Cooler smirked. It was time to throw a decent amount of jealousy in the mix. "A decent right-hand man come body-guard."

"I'll have you know that Zarbon and the Ginyu force are excellent bodyguards."

"But imagine having them, as well as Sauza."

Frieza's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. "Sauza? For those pathetic Saiyans?"

Cooler let out a small growl, but nonetheless, nodded. "It's a very unfair trade on my part… Considering how small my land area is in comparison to yours, brother, I'm interested in expanding my land too. So I'll throw in Sauza's entire squadron."

"Fair enough, which sectors would you like?" Frieza smeirked; he'd give him the opposite of what he'd like.

Cooler repressed a smirk. "Now we're talking, and here I thought we'd never work out our differences. I'd like the north-east sector and the south-west sector."

'_If I switch it around, he'll get Planet Vegeta… That'll make him think he's getting a bargain.'_

"I'll give you the north-west and the south-east."

Cooler faked a growl, but inside he was all smiles.

'_Perfect. Little brother, you think you're so smart and so strong… But what you don't understand is that I'm both the brains and brawn of the family. Watch as I'll over throw you all. I have to admit without Sauza it'll be a lot harder. But perhaps this Bardock that I've heard so much about will make up for it, if not I can always break the prince… That is if the King persists and doesn't obey me.' _

…

"So, you're Loide? As in _the_ Loide?" Raditz asked, his still child-like instincts kicking in.

"Haha, last I checked I wasn't a, _the, _but I guess I am Loide."

"Man, people say you're a medical genius, apparently you refined the regen tank?"

"Well publically yes. But between you, the king and myself it was actually my uncle, Banba. But he's not too fond of the publicity so I'm just a scapegoat I guess."

"Oh." Raditz said awkwardly, showing his disappointment. "But you still helped right?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I did. In fact I did about half the work. You don't think that I'd just steal my uncle's work like that, do you?"

"Oh." Raditz once again said awkwardly. He needed to stop idolizing people and act like a real adult, it was quite embarrassing. "So why don't you brief me on my mission?"

"I don't see why not. But first I'll catch you up to speed. As my Uncle's probably told you, your father was assaulted and brought to us several hours later and rather roughly at that."

Raditz intervened, "_I _was the one who brought him, doctor."

"Oh right. But we immediately set to examining his injuries and found that they were all different. As if they'd been taken off, one by one. By Ki, or force, there's no way they'd been taken of in one shot. So we inspected his injuries and found his left arm. That was particularly nasty… It had been ripped off."

"Ripped off?" Raditz asked, shocked.

Loide nodded. "So what we're doing is giving him a special medicine which will prevent the Regen tank from working on his left arm."

"Forever?"

"Normally, yes. But what we're going to do is thoroughly analyse it to find the culprit. It's not hard to find finger prints. I'll give you a little heads up; gloves can't help you get past our security. Anyway, then you're going to go to Earth and find this Senzu bean. We've managed to find a series of legends about where they may grow, so perhaps that'll help you."

"And that's it?"

"And that's it." Loide confirmed. "Oh and could you, bring back as many of those Senzu beans as possible? They heal any and every injury. That way people will not have to shoot off to Earth to get them." He had the decency to look a little sheepish.

"Hang on… You mean that you need a magical bean which could put you lot out of business?" Raditz, being the inquisitive being he was, asked.

"Well I suppose there's no harm in telling you. We intend to update the Rejuvenation Pods and increase their healing capability. Rumour is that this magic 'Senzu Bean' heals instantly. As I'm sure you've noticed our Regen Pods are huge and take a long time to heal. Just one of those beans could save lives."

"Hang on… Why would Lord Frieza authorise such a mission in the first place? I mean it's not as if he cares that much for his troops." Being 'personally' trained, if you counted personal as being shoved off until 'you're not such a little weakling, as personal, by Frieza had taught Raditz that he didn't give two shits about his soldiers.

"In all honesty Frieza isn't the only one who can authorise missions. Normally that right goes to King Vegeta. Say King Vegeta's absent, which he is, then the right would go to the prince. However, we're not exactly crazy enough to get a five year old boy's authorisation for such an important mission. Anyone with Level Nine Clearance, or above can authorise missions in the King's absence, while Prince Vegeta is so…young."

"Hang on a minute… Since when did you get Level Nine Clearance! Last I heard, you'd been promoted to Level Five!"

"My Uncle, of course, will be providing the necessary clearance." Loide tutted.

"… Figures… I've only got Level One." Raditz looked down in mock agony.

Loide laughed. "Alright, let's get you briefed. Now that you know the backstory, would you like verbal or written?"

"Written," Raditz replied without hesitation, seeing Loide's shocked look he elaborated. "It's much easier if I'm not trying to remember it, and I've got a written copy, which I know I'll read. This way I can't brush it off thinking that I already know the whole mission, nor can I accidentally miss anything."

"Wow, that's some dedication you got there." Loide said smiling, before handing Raditz the papers.

"Alright, so I'll see you around?" Raditz said, walking out the door without waiting for an answer.

As soon as Raditz reached his quarters, Raditz read what the papers said.

_Mission No. 187483- Senzu Retrieval_

_Intended Recipient- Raditz of Planet Vegeta._

_Spawn Of: Bardock and Fasha._

_Power Level of Recipient- 4,500 Standard Universal Units._

_Class- Lower Second Class Saiyan. (Side Note: Saiyan has recently been promoted from High Third Class.)_

_Threat Level: Nil/Minute_

_Mission Secrecy: On a need-to-know about basis. (Side Note: This mission is not to be flaunted about. While it's not Top Secret, we can't have knowledge of the Senzu Bean falling into the wrong hands.)_

_Mission Authorised By: The Hon. Banba (Head of Medical Facilities. High Council Member) and Loide (Nephew of Banba and Head of the "Regen. Revolution.")_

Next to Raditz's Name, there was a small picture of himself. Raditz continued on to read the mission, fascinated by the fancy line-break in between.

He made out a small line in some smaller writing, right before the mission brief began.

_If you are not the __Intended Recipient__, please return this mission __immediately__ to the Royal House of Vegeta. It is a __crime__, punishable by anything from a fine to __torture__ to __death__._

He couldn't help wonder why it said to return it to the House of Vegeta, when King Vegeta wasn't the one who drew up the mission. He continued to read on.

_Dear Raditz,_

_You have been chosen to visit the Planet Earth in the North-West Sector of the Cold Empires. While there you shall retrieve a bean called _The Senzu Bean_._

_You are not to make your presence known to the masses and are to avoid all contact with large native colonies._

_The natives call themselves humans._

_There is a Saiyan called Kakarot (Son of Super Elite Bardock. Last known power level: 2 SUU). You are not to meet with him, or make you presence known to him as it may interrupt his plans for 'vacating' the planet._

_Sub-Mission: You (Raditz) are to bring as many Senzu Beans as possible back Planet Vegeta. This is part of the Mission is __Top Secret__. The mass public knowing of these Senzu Beans may call for your execution. Handle with extreme caution and keep them in good shape._

_The Reason that you are to bring as many as possible back is also classified._

Raditz almost snorted. He already knew everything that was classified.

It seemed that he was indeed going to Earth.

…

A single pod landed on Frieza Planet 72. Nothing flash, of course, the being inside hated flashiness.

He stepped out and growled. "Frieza." There was no malice, but the voice showed that it was agitated. "Where my welcoming party?"

…

**Authors Notes: For those who don't yet know, I'm using Changelings as Frieza's race. I can't remember where I heard the term and did not want to use Ice-jin (His species, **_**apparent, **_**Japanese name) as I'm not using the Japanese version of Saiyan, Saiya-jin either. So unless you'd rather have Icean (Not that bad of a species name), I'm using Changeling.**

**Dying to write a good Vegeta scene. Anyone else want to see Vegeta take on a whole Planet?**

**Coldmas = Christmas. Different story, same result.**

**Happy Christmas guys! If anyone one of you've decided to work up some 'Christmas courage,' why don't you try applying over at Team Dragon Star? (Link on my profile).**

**Heh sorry if this is a little late, or early but work me. I've got a bad/no net connection up here.**

**Anyway, if you enjoyed please be sure to click that review button. We're almost there guys, just a couple reviews off. I'm going to have all you dedicated readers honoured, especially those who've stuck by me as well as the hundredth reviewer listed. Haha so if you've reviewed this fic, look forward to a mention.**

**You guys are epic. 2 more reviews and I might get the amazing present of **_**One-Hundred Reviews**_**. Please click Review, I'd love to have 100 as a Christmas Present.**

**An Omake coming soon to you… Please Review.**


	12. Sing For the Moment

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. **

…

King Vegeta stepped out of his pod, touching down against the infertile soil of Planet Vegeta's Space Centre. Walking out of the landing yard and into the main building of the Space Centre, Vegeta brushed past many scientists who immediately parted as they recognised him.

As he arrived at the front door of the gigantic complex, Vegeta reached inside his armour and pulled out his scouter. It was a prototype of a newer model, which in addition to more precise power readings, showed the estimated potential power level of a person after a certain amount of time.

While there was next to no chance that it would entirely accurate as it would be impossible to calculate the external factors which came into play when power levels were involved; it would prove to be interesting to experiment with.

Putting the scouter on, Vegeta mentally noted that he'd have to try out the new features, before setting the navigation system towards the Palace.

However as he was about to take off, something caught the corner of his eye. Raising an eyebrow in surprise, he halted and turned towards the messenger who was apparently waiting for him.

"Strange… I wasn't expecting a welcoming party."

"Well you always said you like surprises, sir." The messenger replied.

Vegeta had to admit that he was slightly surprised that this messenger seemed so… casual? He couldn't put a name to the face of the person in front of him.

"Well, that depends on whether it's a good surprise or a bad one."

Deciding to not beat around the bush any longer, the messenger smiled. "Lord Cooler has requested an audience with you, your highness."

"Cooler?" The king's eyes were full of surprise; this was out of the blue.

"Yes, my lord."

"And I presume he wants to see me immediately?" The king sighed.

"No, my king. He's said to 'take your time.'"

"Hmm… I'll be with him soon." With that, King Vegeta took to the skies; no doubt wondering what exactly Cooler wanted with him.

…

Vegeta smiled as he sensed a familiar power level that he'd become very well reacquainted with since returning to the past. He'd been waiting for it for a bloody long time, and he needed to act fast… Frieza was about to blow all of them to kingdom-come again.

Launching himself into the air, Vegeta propelled himself towards his father with his Ki. Not taking a second to admire the beautiful landscape of Planet Vegeta as he flew over them for what potentially could be the last time, Vegeta couldn't bring himself to not wonder as to why he was still on the planet.

Surely, Frieza didn't intend to kill him with the rest of his people… he hadn't the first time. But then again, in hindsight, Frieza had destroyed the Saiyans because they were getting too powerful and he'd been doing anything but that lately… yes, it made sense.

He was a pig raised for slaughter this time… to raise a point; to be made an example of… there was no doubt about it. His amazing increase in power had not gone around Frieza's army all too quietly. Even he had overheard some rumours; they all thought he was going to be Frieza's next super soldier. Not just a Dodoria or a Zarbon… more of a Captain Ginyu or a Sauza.

They were all fools… but it would undoubtedly be a lesson to all and a reminder of Frieza's ruthlessness when he – along with the rest of his planet – was unsuspectingly blown up. He couldn't bring himself to pretend to be much of a five year old any longer… not when everyone he knew was going to die.

He was already out of character enough, but he'd presumed that most had pegged it down to him being a Saiyan; while bloodthirsty and driven by their fists, they had a reputation for maturing early on. Hence, why several newborns were sent off to alienated planets far across the galaxy.

Vegeta smiled as King Vegeta came into his vicinity. Brightly flaring his aura, he attempted to get his father's attention.

"Father… I think Frieza may be trying to destroy us all!" He yelled in the most serious tone he could muster. Nevertheless, it sounded stupid coming from a five year old and he wouldn't have blamed the older Vegeta if he thought his son was a nutcase… if not for the serious and slightly grave look in the lone eye which stared into the king's.

"And you've only just noticed?" The king laughed as he raised an eyebrow. "Although I suppose it's incredibly perceptive of a _five_ year old."

Wait… his father had known… all along? Attempting to register his father's words, Vegeta's mind raced; unable to come to any conclusion for just one question.

'_Why did you allow Frieza to succeed?'_ Naturally, Vegeta didn't voice said question. Frieza hadn't succeeded, just yet and Vegeta didn't intend to give away the truth any time soon.

"So… then why aren't we doing anything about it?" Vegeta asked, somewhat angry at the fact that he was being kept in the dark. He hadn't been kept in the dark, or rather unable to answer questions like these since… well, when he was a little kid. He hated feeling as if his mental state was the rightful equivalent to his five-year old body.

"It's not as though Frieza's going to blow us all up in one attack, son." Oh the irony… "That's not how it's done. He's going to attempt to break us, piece by piece. Attack where it will cripple us and break our spirit… He's already attempted to get rid of Bardock's entire squad, as you no doubt know."

"Shouldn't we… try and be safe?" Vegeta argued, because Frieza had done the exact same thing last time after all.

"We can discuss this later, brat. Unfortunately, I've an appointment with Cooler." Vegeta instantly paused… Cooler? From where had he come into this entire equation?

Unless… his father had initially been murdered when he arrived to a scheduled meeting, on the halls of Frieza's space ship… Perhaps this time, Cooler was the one delivering the final blow.

It was too late… the king had already blown past him and off into the air. The younger of the two was suddenly left with a very regretful look on his face, which didn't suit him too well. What happened now was anyone's guess… the knowledge from last time wasn't going to help very much.

'_Maybe… maybe, I shouldn't have screwed with the past so much.'_

…

Raditz sighed as he walked towards the Space Centre. His father was missing and arm and he was going on a mission that would pretty much retrieve it… and he was going to the planet which his baby brother had been abandoned on. Needless to say, he was having a very bad day.

Uncle Borgos hadn't yet woken up, and the scientists didn't want to bet on him having remembered anything either. They'd detected remnants of alcohol in his blood stream, meaning there was a high chance that the whole thing would be a blacked out blur.

As for his father… well they probably could have regrown his arm in the tank if they hadn't decided not to and then waited for him to regain consciousness before asking him who attacked him. But no… they didn't. Instead they opted to send him on a wild goose chase for some magical kind of bean which was probably a simple myth.

It was pretty stupid and illogical, but he had to do it. His father wouldn't exactly be happy if his son let him lose and arm after all, and he was pretty sure that his ass would be kicked regardless of how many arms the man had on his body.

He supposed the sweetener was that he was going to see Kakarot. Sure, he'd been given clear instructions not to interfere with his brother, but that wasn't going to stop him. Besides he intended to observe, not really intervene.

Raditz glanced behind him as his scouter beeped wildly. It was picking up a power level which was much, much larger than his own approaching him.

All he saw was a blur of dark, concentrated purple as it passed him at ridiculous speeds. Rubbing the one eye which wasn't protected by his scouter, Raditz was surprised to see it suddenly turn straight around and stop abruptly in front of him.

As he saw the face, alarm rang out all over Raditz's face… he hadn't done anything wrong.

"My King… to what do I owe-"

"_You_… Where's your father?" Vegeta interrupted, quickly cutting Raditz off in a gruff voice.

"He's at the med bay, a guy called Banba's overseeing him. Both of his legs, and arms were lacerated… I think it was, but they decided to analyse the remnants of one of his shoulder to find his assaulter. So I'm off on a mission to get some kind of medicine which will allow them to regrow his arm as well as advance medical technology vastly, or something… sir." Raditz decided to cut straight to it, King Vegeta was clearly not in a mood to chat.

"_Fuck me…_"King Vegeta growled, as he turned back around and continued.

His aura quickly became a speck in Raditz's eyesight as the Saiyan continued onto the Space Centre.

"Well… that was interesting," muttered Raditz.

…

As King Vegeta flew off, he quickly punched a few of the buttons on his scouter; patching himself through to the head of Mission Command.

"I want all the documents involving the mission which Raditz, Bardock's kid, is about to undertake within my space pod. I'll be arriving in a minute or two, and I don't want to be kept waiting." Vegeta growled; he wasn't exactly all that happy. Bardock was a friend, but also a soldier. Perhaps their best one that wasn't of royal blood.

"Y-yes, sir." It was funny; he didn't exactly recall the head of Mission Command having such a meek voice. However, Vegeta paid it no mind. Chances were, it was some other idiot, but regardless… if he didn't have what he wanted, heads were going to be rolled.

Normally he would've smiled as the large complex known as the Space Centre came into view, but he wasn't in the mood. He had been departing from it just a little while ago, and now he was returning to it in a foul mood.

He half expected this to be some kind of sick game between the Cold Brothers. One had tried to kill of Bardock and his crew while only partially succeeding, while the second had half-killed him anyway. He was close to losing it though… fuck Frieza. He'd had enough of this.

Vegeta wasn't trying to make a show, but that didn't stop every head within the building from turning towards him when he blasted through the front door.

"Where's my space pod?" The king asked. Well… he hadn't specifically told anyone that he was going off too Cooler this early, but he wasn't paying monkeys. He was paying Saiyans, they had brains; they'd be able to piece two and two together… or should've be.

Following the staff member which fearfully led him towards his space pod, the King could not help but hope that everything would turn out right. All he could do now was hope, after all.

…

Vegeta frowned. His father had blasted off in one direction, then inexplicably turned around and returned; ignoring him as he flew past this time.

He actually had no clue as to what was going on. He didn't even know what to do anymore, pursuing his father would be a bad idea… he didn't want to irritate him any further.

The resulting beating wouldn't be all that fun, and while he could certainly hold his own against his father… the consequences of it were best simply avoided.

Bardock was god-knows where, and while Vegeta wasn't as well versed with the Saiyan as his father was; his insight would be somewhat valuable at this point in time.

Nappa was well… Nappa. Vegeta had no clue as to where he was, and his power level blended in fairly well with the surrounding Saiyans. He didn't know it well enough to remember it, and it wasn't outstandingly large like his father's in comparison to the other Saiyans. Besides that, it was Nappa… he wouldn't be that much help.

Raditz though… Vegeta's eyes widened. He was just up ahead, interestingly enough. Perhaps he knew what was going on with Bardock. But more importantly, where was he going?

Flying towards the long-haired Saiyan, Vegeta immediately confronted him. "Where's your father?"

To his surprise, said Saiyan groaned deeply. "Why does everyone want to know where he is today?"

…

**Author's Notes: Well it's been a long time. I've tried to revise almost every single chapter… although that tends to become a problem when you're revising revisions of revisions…**

**As for my absence… well between real life kicking me in the balls amongst other stuff and TDS, I hadn't had much time. I've got first chapters half-written out for a tonne of different stories, from a variety of DBZ ones, to a couple Naruto ones and interestingly enough even a Pokémon one. So I'll look towards perhaps publishing one of those.**

**Anyway, what happened to the omake you may ask? Well, since I took so long; I decided to make it a full blown story. Go and take a look at 'An Alternate Path.' The next chapter of it should be out fairly soon.**

**Sorry for the long wait, hopefully I'm back for good, and please leave a review if you enjoyed or would like to offer and criticism.**


End file.
